My Love for You
by Dracona Amelior Malfoy
Summary: Harry and Draco have a secret. No one knows about them. What happens when Draco wants more? mpreg. Chapter 15 is now up. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. I Love you

My Love for You  
  
Harry Potter wasn't always a fool. In fact, he used to be quite sensible. That was before Draco Aqualis Malfoy came into the picture. Yes, his supposed rival, Draco Malfoy.  
  
In all truth, it was all a sham. They didn't hate each other. In fact, it was quite the contrary. Draco and Harry were so much in love that they stayed in a successful, secret relationship all during their school years. No one ever suspected a thing. Every one thought Harry hated Draco and Draco hated Harry. They didn't know about the midnight rendezvous.  
  
Every night, at 12:00 sharp, they met somewhere. During one of their false fights, they would slip a note or whisper a location. No one ever noticed. That's the way they both wanted it. Right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
"Harry," Draco said as he snuggled into his lover of 4 years.  
  
"Hmmm?" he replied.  
  
"I don't want to hide this any more. I'm tired of sneaking and pretending to hate you. It hurts me to do that. I love you so much. I know I've never told you before. But I do."  
  
"Draco, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say you love me too. Please Harry. Please say you love me too."  
  
Harry smiled slightly and looked up into his lovers silver-grey eyes. "I love you, my Dragon," he paused, and kissed Draco slowly on the lips. "I love you so much. I was afraid to tell you. I thought you'd leave me if I did. You said you didn't want a relationship in the beginning. You said you just needed someone to be there."  
  
"I know. I was wrong. I was in love with you then and I am in love with you now." Draco started to fumble with something in his pocket. He finally pulled it out and hid it behind his back.  
  
"Harry, I know how much you love puppies, dragons and roses. Take that and multiply it by forever, and that's how much I love you." He paused, as if contemplating what he was about to say. "Harry Potter, will you marry me? Please?"  
  
Harry looked up into Draco's eyes once again and was startled to see that Draco was crying. He leaned in slowly and caught Draco's lips in an adoring kiss.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" He asked into Draco's lips. Draco nodded a 'yes'.  
  
"I love you." Harry pulled out of Draco's kiss and snuggled into his fiancé's chest.  
  
"When are we going to tell everyone?" Draco asked his wonderful lover.  
  
"How about right now. We'll wake them up and tell them we are gay. You go tell yours. I'll go tell mine. And then we can announce that we are together it to everyone tomorrow at the Yull Ball. Then we can dance that dance we have been practicing for so long." Harry smiled.  
  
"I'll get on one knee and propose to you after the dance. In front of everyone. That will be a good way to show them that you are off limits. I love you." Draco smiled and kissed Harry again.  
  
"I can't wait. Here, you hold this for me until tomorrow night." Harry said, handing Draco the beautiful diamond ring. Draco just smiled.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The two lovers parted with a kiss and went to their common rooms. Harry slowly walked up to the girls dormitories and found Hermione's bed.  
  
"Hermione, wake up." He whispered as he shook her awake. "I have something to tell you and Ron."  
  
"Can't it wait until morning?" She mumbled tiredly.  
  
"No. You need to get up so I can tell you now."  
  
Hermione furiously threw the blankets off of herself and stumbled out of bed. "Hurry up and go get Ron. I'll meet you in the common room."  
  
Harry smiled and started up to the boys dormitories.  
  
Ron was snuggled up into his pillow and snoring. LOUDLY.  
  
Harry chucked and pulled off Ron's blanket and pulled him off the bed.  
  
"WHERE'S THE FIRE!!" Ron yelled as he was suddenly jerked into consciousness. .  
  
"SHHHHHHHHH! Ron, be quiet. I need to tell you something. I'll meet you down in the common room. Hermione is there waiting. I'll be right down.  
  
Ron sighed and went downstairs. As soon as the door shut, Harry went to his trunk and grabbed every love letter that his beloved Draco had ever sent him. He would need proof after all, that he wasn't playing a joke on his friends.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Draco was nervous. He was so nervous that he felt like he was about to throw up. He wasn't going to tell all of his friends. Just Blaise and Pansy. He didn't trust anyone else with the info yet. Even though they were planning on telling everyone the next morning. He went to his room and woke Blaise, telling him to go and get Pansy, they were dating now.  
  
He went into the common room and started to wait. He figured it might take a few minutes, considering that they would probably snog before they came in.  
  
So, he started waiting and planning on what he would say to them.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hermione and Ron sat patiently on the couch. Both were wondering what the hell was going on. Harry had never before woken them both up in the middle of the night to tell them something. It was odd. Why couldn't this wait till morning?  
  
They both looked over and saw Harry coming down the stairs of the dormitory. He was walking slowly, as if he were very nervous.  
  
Harry sighed. How would they react? What would they do tonight when Draco and himself made their engagement known?  
  
He looked at his feet, and then cleared his throat.  
  
"You two are my best friends," Harry started. "You are my family, and that is why I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Are you in trouble? Do you need help?" Hermione started rambling about how if he needed help, they would be there.  
  
"No. I'm not in any trouble. I.well, that is to say, I'm, uhh, I don't know how to say this, but, I'm gay."  
  
"Harry, you woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me that?" Hermione started. "I had already figured that. You never were into girls."  
  
Ron, however, looked shocked. "Harry, you mean, you are too? Harry, you have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you! Harry, I'm in love with you!"  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Draco was right. They came in about twenty-five minutes later, with silly grins on their faces.  
  
Draco looked at his best friends and smiled at them.  
  
"I've got something to tell you two. I want you to promise not to yell though. It's a secret too. Don't say a word to any one. Do you promise?"  
  
"Of course, Draco. Me and Blaise love you lime a brother. Your our best friend and you can tell us anything." Pansy said while Blaise nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, you see, I'm gay." He said.  
  
"Is that all? I was worried that you were in trouble or something. You scared me. I still love you Draco. You're my best friend," Pansy and Blaise both meant it. Draco was their best friend.  
  
"I'm glad you all accept me. I love you guys." Draco said to them both. He pulled them into a big hug.  
  
"We love you too, Draco. Now let's get to bed. I'm really tired." Blaise said jokingly.  
  
Draco smiled and nodded. All three of them walked into their dormitories and went to their beds.  
  
Draco slept better than he had since the day he and Harry got together.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Wh-what?!" Harry sputtered at his best friend's confession.  
  
"I just knew you felt the same, Harry. I'm so happy-"  
  
"Ron, stop. I'm sorry. But it's not you that I'm in love with." Harry said slowly. He watched as Ron's face turned from happiness, to confusion, to sadness, and finally, to anger.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU DON'T FEEL ANYTHING AT ALL FOR ME?! I DON'T BELIEVE THAT! YOU'RE LYING! I KNOW YOU ARE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Ron was crying his eyes out now. The anger already gone. He turned to Hermione and threw himself into her arms and sobbed.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry. If I'd have known, I might have, well, tried before. But, I can't now. Please forgive me for not seeing it." Harry pleaded with his best friend.  
  
"Harry, you're all I've ever wanted." Ron sobbed. Hermione just held him and rubbed his back.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you two up. I need to go. I'll be back in the morning. I'm really sorry, Ron." Harry said as he started towards the door.  
  
"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione started, but he was already outside the door.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Harry stared at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Draco had long ago told him the password. He was wondering if he should go in and wake his lover up. Since Draco was the Slytherin prefect, he got his own room in the dungeon. But Harry was afraid that he might be discovered.  
  
'I guess there is no reason to be afraid of that anymore.' He thought. "Parstletongue." He whispered to the door.  
  
It opened and he walked into the Slytherin common room. He took a right and whispered another password, "Bad Faith," to the door to Draco's private room.  
  
It opened also and Harry walked quietly in. He saw his beautiful fiancé on his large, soft bed.  
  
Draco mumbled something in his sleep and Harry smiled. He walked over and shook him awake.  
  
Draco woke quickly, he always did, and he lifted the blankets in invitation for Harry to join him. Harry happily obliged.  
  
Draco mumbled an "I love you," and snuggled into Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled at him and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I love you too, my wonderful Draco."  
  
(the rest of the lemon can be found here: - 20rn9C3b- x1B3nLECB92PaUgYcAwbeGtnXr7nl2RS47iNF3RDI59oB3sIW34/invaderdibbykins%20fics/ My%20Love%20for%20You.doc when you hit the link, press open, and you will get it. @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
At about 4:30PM, in the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Hermione waited for Harry to return. He had said he'd be back in the morning. "I wonder where he went. Do you think he is mad at me Hermione?" Ron asked slowly.  
  
"Ron, you probably shouldn't have gone confessing like that. You probably scared him. I know you are sad but you had no right to yell at him for not loving you back." Hermione said calmly to him. "I'm sure he is fine Ron, stop worrying. He probably went to, uhh, his boyfriend. If he has one, or else he went to see Remus. He probably went there."  
  
Right when Hermione finished her sentence, Harry walked in with a huge smile on his face. He waved at them both, and walked into the bathroom for a shower.  
  
"You see, and you were so worried about him."  
  
"I wonder why he looked so happy." Ron stated blankly.  
  
"I don't know, Ron, you need to get ready for the Ball." Hermione said  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Draco: Heh she had to get a new account cause they kicked her out. How mean. Harry: I know Draco, I know. Dracona: Thank you all for the lovely reviews before this story got deleted. I loved them all. Oh by the way, flames will be used to hatch my dragon egg. Draco: She's insane Harry: Yep. She doesn't even have a dragon egg. Dracona: SHUT UP, HARRY!!!!!! DON'T TELL THEM THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harry: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I WIN!!!!!!!! hehe 


	2. The problom with friends

Once again, sorry about the bad links. If you would like, you could email me your email addresses and then I could email you the lemon. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. They make mo so happy.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry sighed as the warm water rolled off his back. It felt so good to have a nice shower. It gave him time to think about what had happened between him and Ron the night before.  
  
'Ron said he was in love with me,' Harry thought as he lathered some cherry shampoo, Draco's favourite, onto his unruly hair. 'How is he going to feel when he finds out that the one person I love more than anyone in the world is Draco Malfoy?'  
  
He sighed again. This was confusing. He had been thinking of Ron ever since he left Draco a little while ago.  
  
'Ron is just going to have to deal. This is my life and I want to spend it with Draco. If that means I have to loose Ron, then so be it.' He thought. He smiled after he made this decision.  
  
He finished his shower and wrapped a rowel around his waist. He needed to get ready for the ball.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Draco smiled as he stepped out of the shower. Today he would announce to the world that he was in love with Harry Potter and that he was lucky enough to have that love returned. Today would be the greatest day of his life.  
  
He walked out of his private bathroom and stood next to his trunk. He rummaged through it and found the outfit he was looking for. It was a skin- tight black leather body suit (like the one Selene wears in Underworld. Great movie.) It also had a cape.  
  
He turned to look at himself in his full-length mirror and he smiled. He looked dead sexy if he did say so himself. He couldn't wait until Harry saw him in this.  
  
He sighed and sat down, waiting for the ball to start.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Harry was rummaging through his trunk, intent on finding something suitable for the evening. It had to be special, since everyone would soon know that every thing on his body was Draco's.  
  
He dug down and pulled out his leather pants. These would do nicely, he thought. Now, for a shirt. He pulled out about twenty different ones and laid them out on the bed. He looked over each one carefully and finally decided on a black, fishnet, long sleeved shirt that left nothing to the imagination. It was skin tight and skimpy, just like Draco liked.  
  
He smiled and began to get dressed. He pulled on the tight leather pants and buttoned them up. Then he pulled on the shirt.  
  
He decided that he had a little bit of time left and he decided to go and see Hermione. She was in the common room.  
  
He walked down the stairs into the common room and heard many of his friends gasp. He must really look good. Seamus was staring at him with a hunger that almost scared him, while his girlfriend, Parvati, was looking at him like she wanted to kill him for taking the interest of her boyfriend. He silently promised himself not to wear this in front of those two again.  
  
He saw Hermione perched in her chair, reading a book about vampires. He sat down across from her and cleared his throat. She looked up at him and stared at his outfit.  
  
"Meeting someone special tonight, Harry?" She asked him mischievously.  
  
"You could say that," he smiled, nervously.  
  
"So, who is it, Harry?" She asked. "Who is it that you have been sneaking out with for so long?"  
  
"It's a secret. We agreed not to tell anyone." Harry answered, smirking, while he thought of his lover.  
  
"You really hurt Ron, you know." She stated. "He has liked you for a long time. He told me about a year ago. You should apologize for hurting him."  
  
"I'm not apologizing to him. I didn't do anything wrong. It's not my fault I don't love him." Harry said to Hermione, "I'm not going to let myself feel guilty for hurting his feelings. Besides, even if he had told me a year ago, I would have said I didn't feel the same."  
  
"Harry, you are risking your best friend. I hope whoever you are with is worth that to you."  
  
"He is." Harry smiled. @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Draco was talking to Blaise. It had been a while since he had really talked with Blaise. Ever since he had bought Harry's ring, he had distanced himself from everyone but him.  
  
"Love the outfit, Draco," Blaise said with a smirk. "But what would your mother say?"  
  
"She'd say, and I quote, 'Draco, Darling, you shouldn't be wearing such suggestive clothing. What would your father say?'" Draco said, laughing.  
  
"Ha! That's her to all right!" Blaise laughed.  
  
Draco giggled a bit more and then started to think about his mother. He had always been close to her, but he knew that she didn't approve of homosexuality. He was unsure how he was going to tell his beloved mother about his relationship with Harry. He knew she would tell his father. That frightened him. His father would certainly try to hurt Harry. He was also very homophobic. He wanted Draco to produce an heir. It was common knowledge.  
  
He was afraid of his father. He had been since he was a child. He was always so cruel to Draco. Draco remembered the time his father first beet him. It was because he had tried to befriend a house elf. He was 5 at the time. His father expected him to be perfect. Nothing had ever been good enough for Lucius. But Draco was used to it.  
  
It was getting late. The ball was about to start. Draco bid his goodbyes to all of his friends as they left for the ball. He wanted to stay here and think for a bit. At least until he was calmed down.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hermione was lost in thought. Who was Harry with? It was the biggest question on her mind right now. It was like a huge burden that was bearing down on her shoulders.  
  
To top it all off, her two best friends were not speaking. Ron had been crushed, she knew, but it was no reason to stop talking with Harry. She was determined to end the small banter.  
  
She went to the boy's dormitories to see Ron, since Harry had gone off to talk with Ginny. She was about halfway up the stairs when she heard a sniffling coming from the room. She ran up and opened the door. Ron was lying on the bed sobbing his eyes out. (You know, I really hate Ron, but Harry loves him, in a brotherly way, so I have to resolve their uhh argument, it's not really an argument, I know, but I'm unsure of what else to call it.)  
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried out, as she ran to his side. "Ron, are you ok?"  
  
"Do I bloody look ok?!" he shouted at her. "You know how I feel about Harry and you have the nerve to ask me if I'm ok?! Do you have any idea what it feels like to find out that the one you love, doesn't love you back? That they love someone else? It bloody hurts and makes you want to die!" Ron went back to sobbing in his pillow.  
  
"Ron, you need to control yourself. I know you are hurt, but is this worth losing Harry? You need to e happy for him. Especially since you love him. You are being very selfish, Ron. You need to go and tell Harry you are sorry for ignoring him all day." Hermione said, firmly, yet soothingly. "Harry is your best friend. Don't lose his over this. I suggest you go and find him."  
  
Ron looked up at her. He thought about what she said. Was he really being selfish? Now that he thought about it, he was. "You're right, Hermione. I'll go and find him."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Harry was in a good mood. He and Ginny had just had a nice chat. It turns out that she had a crush on Luna Lovegood and was afraid to tell her. She was the only one Harry had told about his being gay, and she had confided that she was too. They had gotten closer. They told each other about everything. The only thing Harry hadn't told her was that he was seeing Draco Malfoy.  
  
He smiled as he remembered when he had first let it slip to her that he was gay. And then the astonishment that she was also. It was a great load off his shoulders. It had happened in about a year ago.  
  
He was on his way back to the common room, since he and Ginny always talked in the Owlery, when he ran into someone. He looked up and saw it was Ron.  
  
Ron was looking down at him and speaking very fast, "Harry, I'm sorry I ignored you all day. I was being an ass. I should have never jumped to conclusions. I don't want us to not be friends. It would kill me. Please forgive me, Harry."  
  
"Calm down, Ron," he said, smiling. "I was never mad at you in the first place. You are my best friend. I wouldn't get mad over something like that." Harry smiled at Ron.  
  
Ron reached down, grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him off the floor. He promised himself he would never again nearly destroy their friendship.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Draco: Aww how cute. You made up with the Weasel.  
  
Harry: Shut up. You are beginning to get me mad.  
  
Draco: But Harry Berry, what did I do? ~pouts~  
  
Harry: You looked too cute. ~starts to kiss the pouty Draco~  
  
Dracona: uhh ~shoves the kissing pair in a closet~ get a room, you two  
  
Harry and Draco: ~moaning~  
  
Dracona: Well. I hope you all like chapter 2. I will try to have chapter 3 out soon. Sorry again for the bad links. I'm trying to make my own page to post my fanstuffs on. But, alas, I must baby sit the two love-birds.  
  
Please Review!! I'll love you forever if you do!! ~smiles~ 


	3. The Ball

Chapter 3 Hello again. It's time for chapter 3 of my wonderful story. I'm not sure exactly how long I'm gonna make it. But I will say that it is nowhere near done yet. I hope you all enjoy. ~smiles~ @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
It was almost time for the ball. In fact, it was due to start in about twenty-five minutes. Almost every student was in the Great Hall. It was very crowded. Harry was waiting eagerly for the Ball to start. He was scared about what everyone would think about him and Draco. Would they accept them? Would they be hostile? Would they tell Draco's father? All these questions were running through his mind as he leaned against the wall with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"You all right there, Harry?" Ron asked him. "You look nervous."  
  
"I am nervous Ron. I mean, the anticipation," Harry answered him.  
  
"Who is it that you are meeting anyway?" Ron asked him again. "I mean, I have never seen you this nervous before."  
  
"Well, I'm just scared. I'm alright though."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Draco waited to make his fashionably late entrance. It was a Malfoy tradition. Always come in fashionably late. It was eating him up inside. He wanted to see Harry. He missed Harry.  
  
He looked at his watch and decided that it was time to go. The Ball had started an hour ago. He got up and started walking to the Great Hall. He mindlessly fingered the ring box in his pocket. Was this going to work? Did Harry really want him forever? Draco knew that he wanted to be Harry's one and only, and that he loved him more then anything in the world.  
  
He walked a little faster, going through the steps to his and Harry's dance. It was a complex dance. It had a lot of twirls and dips. They had worked it out together. He was going to request it for a special occasion. He knew how the Hogwarts music team worked. You tell them it's for an anniversary and they will play it. He couldn't wait.  
  
He was almost to the Ball now. He could hear the music playing and he wondered where his Harry was. Was he inside or was he up in his common room still? He wasn't sure.  
  
He was now in front of the doors to the Great Hall. He hesitated. He was unsure of announcing this now. What would his father do? What would his mother do? While it was true that his mother was more open then his father, he still couldn't help but be worried. She was still homophobic. Like his father.  
  
He gulped and pushed the doors open. He had to push his fears aside. He had to do this for Harry.  
  
He walked into the Great Hall and searched for Harry. He saw him, leaning on the wall on the other side of the room, with a frantic look on his face. It was obvious that he was afraid the Draco wasn't going to show up.  
  
Draco smiled at his fiancé's nervousness. He walked over to the music team and smiled.  
  
"I'd like to request a song please."  
  
"Oh, hi there, Malfoy. I'm sorry, but we don't have any room left for any requests."  
  
It was Seamus. Draco hated Seamus with a passion but he had to get his song played, for Harry.  
  
"Seamus, when have I ever asked you for anything?" he asked, a desperate look in his eye.  
  
"Uhh, never. But we don't have anymore space for requests."  
  
"Listen, I need this song played. I'm going to propose at the end of it. PLEASE do this for me. You are the only one who knows." Draco pleaded.  
  
"You're proposing? To who?"  
  
"I. can't say. It's a surprise."  
  
"I'll make a deal with you. You tell me who you're proposing to, and I'll make sure your song gets played." He smirked.  
  
"You swear?" Draco asked and Seamus nodded. Draco leaned into Seamus's ear and whispered, "Harry Potter."  
  
"For real? He's going to say no. I know Harry." Seamus smirked again. "But I made a deal. I'll play your song next. What is it, by the way?"  
  
"I'd Do Anything, by Simple Plan, a muggle group."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Harry, I don't think he's going to show. We've been waiting for almost an hour." Ron complained.  
  
Harry sighed and turned his head. He was afraid now that Draco would chicken out. But it didn't sound like him at all. He was worried. Draco should be here. He promised he'd be here. He sighed again. He was about to give up and leave.  
  
Right as he was about to leave, Draco came up, and in his usual, public façade, he said,  
  
"Well, well, you're dressed up tonight, aren't you?"  
  
Ron jumped up, ready to attack.  
  
"Why yes I am, I'm waiting for someone special," Harry replied, as he heard the beginning of 'their' song.  
  
"Follow me?" Draco asked him, an eyebrow arched perfectly. Harry nodded.  
  
They started toward the dance floor. Hermione and Ron followed closely, expecting a fight, as did many teachers. Harry smiled as he heard the symphony start to get a bit faster.  
  
They started their dance.  
  
(Dracona: This isn't going to be very descriptive, because I'm no good at dancing or describing them. And I can't remember the words t the song. If you know the words, could anyone who knows them please email them to me? Pretty please with sugar on top. Sorry about the bad dance scene.)  
  
It started slow, with just minor waltz moves, twirls and such. Harry loved dancing with Draco. He felt so at home in his arms.  
  
The song was getting fast, and Harry was so wrapped up in it, that he didn't notice Ron passing out, or Hermione trying to hold him up. All he saw was Draco's silver-grey eyes.  
  
Harry was into one part of there dance, where Draco lifted Harry off the ground, and Harry wrapped his legs around his waist. Draco swung Harry around while he was attached to his waist and then they did a complicated dismount.  
  
Harry smiled at Draco as he was pulled into a deep dip, his head almost touching the floor.  
  
All this dancing was making him eager. He wanted it to be over. So he could kiss his Dragon. The song was at a slow spot. (The spot where it is says, "I close my eyes and all I see is you, I close my eyes, I try to sleep I can't forget you.")  
  
All eyes were on the couple as they danced this intimate dance. Ron finally came to. He looked up at Hermione and Said "What the hell is Harry doing out there with Malfoy?!"  
  
Hermione was speechless. She could handle Harry being gay, but being gay and with Malfoy was a different story. She stared at them and then looked at Ron. "It looks like they've done this before."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Draco was smiling and Harry was panting. It was such a tiring dance. They had been practicing it since the term started, and now it was around Christmas. But it still always managed to tire them out. It was nearly over though.  
  
Draco was ready to stick his hands in his pocket, and pull out the boxed ring, and propose a second time. It would match their dance perfectly. Draco ended up on one knee at the end. So it would match it with a ring in his hand. It was only seconds away before Draco would go on his knee. Harry's breath was caught in his throat as he saw Draco fall onto his knee, make a swift reach for his pocket, and hold the ring up in a traditional proposing fashion.  
  
Harry heard the whole room gasp. It was a beautiful sight. Draco on his knee like that. Harry knew that the whole school was waiting his response. He smiled at his lover and gave his hand to Draco. Another gasp filled the room, along with many 'thumps' of people fainting. Draco smiled and slipped the ring onto Harry's finger.  
  
He stood up and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss.  
  
Harry pulled away and smiled at Draco.  
  
"Mine," he whispered.  
  
"Always," Draco answered and he pulled Harry in for another, less desperate kiss.  
  
The Hall was silent. All eyes were on the couple.  
  
"I think we have an audience," Harry giggled.  
  
Draco turned and looked around at the people who were staring at them.  
  
"What's the matter with you all? Haven't you ever seen a gay man propose?" he yelled angrily.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Harry: Look how happy we are.  
  
Draco: I know. Remember when we went to Hogsmeade that one time and snogged in the Three Broomsticks?  
  
Harry: Yeah, and that old guy was all red. I swear, people act like there aren't any gays in the world.  
  
Dracona: I know. It pisses me off. How did you guys get out of the closet? I thought I locked the door.  
  
Harry: ~pulls out wand~ you seem to forget, Alohamora.  
  
Dracona: He he oh yeah. Any way, the next chapter will be up soon. I hope. If something doesn't come up. Please review. I love all who do!!  
  
Draco: I swear, she can be so daft. Well, anyway, enjoy the story. I'll try to keep her writing.  
  
Harry: Yeah me too. 


	4. Ron's sadness

Draco, Harry and Dracona: Hello again!! We all want to thank you for the wonderful reviews. I love them ALL!!  
  
Harry: Oh yeah, flames will be used to roast the chicken we are eating for SUPPER!!!  
  
Draco: What chicken? I didn't know we were going to have chicken. I like chicken.  
  
Dracona: Uhh ooooooooooooook. On with the story. He is drooling. Here is chapter 4.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Harry was slightly giggling at the statement Draco had just made. It was actually pretty funny. He could hear the low murmur of whispers.  
  
He was starting to feel a bit afraid that there was going to be insults, and snide remarks would be the result of their now public relationship. He looked back at Draco and smiled, knowing that whatever the school would throw at them, they could handle.  
  
He leaned in and kissed Draco again. When he pulled away, he heard something unexpected. He heard clapping. He looked around and saw that the person clapping for them was none other than Draco's friends, Blaise and Pansy. Slowly, other people started clapping along with them, until almost every one was joining in.  
  
Harry smiled and looked around at his peers. They were happy for them. While he could still see some faces that held shock, utter disgust, and disappointment.  
  
"I love you," Draco said to him. Harry kissed him affectionately. "Let's go. I want to be alone."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Whispers were spreading through the Great Hall. What was going on? How long had they been in a relationship? Are they even in a relationship, or was this some sick joke?  
  
Ron was really confused. How could Harry love MALFOY over him? He was hurt. Malfoy was an ignorant prat. Harry could do better. Ron fell to his knees. He loved Harry. This couldn't be possible.  
  
Hermione looked down at him.  
  
"Ron, let's get you back to the Common Room."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hermione, too, was in shock. She had known that Harry's significant other was from another house. But she had never thought it would be Malfoy of all people. No wonder Harry had been so nervous about it. Ron, to put it lightly, was crushed. He was also pissed. She had been listening to him rant ever since they left the ball.  
  
"How could Harry do this to us?!" Ron screamed as he sobbed into his pillow.  
  
"Ron, you have to calm down. It's obvious that Harry loves him." She said, as she tried to calm her hysterical friend down.  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! MY BEST FRIEND HAS BEEN FUCKING MY WORST ENWMY AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?! I AM NOT CALMING DOWN!" he screamed.  
  
Hermione grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him. "RON! Harry has a life outside of you! If he's in love with Malfoy, then it is NONE of your business. It is true that he should have told us, but he didn't. Now I want you to SHUT UP and wait until he comes back so we can talk to him!"  
  
Ron slowly nodded, still sobbing.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Harry looked at Draco. His Draco. He could now actually call Draco his.  
  
They had left the ball, to let the crowd cool down. Or so Draco had said. They were sitting by the lake. Harry was leaning into Draco's chest. He snuggled into Draco more. He inhaled the scent that he had come to know as Draco. He could not believe that this was the man he would spend the rest of his life with.  
  
Harry turned his head and placed a small kiss onto Draco's welcoming lips. He began to pull away, only to have Draco press deeper into it, unwilling to release the kiss.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer. Harry smiled into the kiss.  
  
Draco tenderly licked Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Harry opened up and met Draco's tongue with his own.  
  
Harry slowly ended the tender kiss.  
  
He looked into Draco's silver-grey eyes and whispered "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He smiled again. "I can't believe we are going to be together forever. I'm so happy."  
  
"Mmmhmm. Let's go inside. I'm tired." Harry said to Draco. "Let's go up to my dormitory. We can sleep in my bed tonight."  
  
Draco silently agreed, and stood up, carrying Harry in his arms. He walked slowly to the castle, carrying Harry bridal-style.  
  
Harry sighed and watched Draco's face as he carried him. He was caught up in thought. He was happy, beyond belief; he was so in love with Draco.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ron's sobbing had finally subsided, and he sat in Hermione's room with her. He was upset, Hermione could see that plainly.  
  
"Really, how could Harry do this to us? We are his best friends and now he goes and betrays us. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him."  
  
"Ron, we need to support Harry in his decision. If he loves Malfoy, then so be it."  
  
"But it's Malfoy! I can't get along with Malfoy! I hated him. Harry should love ME!! I was the one who was ALWAYS by his side! I was ALWAYS there! Why didn't he love me?" Ron started to cry again.  
  
Hermione was at a loss. She didn't know what to do about Ron. He wasn't going to listen to her. It was obvious. She sighed.  
  
Ron, I'm sorry that he doesn't love you, but you need to accept that he loves Malfoy. They made it perfectly clear at the Ball that they had been together for a long time."  
  
"IT ISN'T TRUE!! I WON'T BELIEVE IT!! WHY WOULD HARRY KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM US?! I don't understand."  
  
"Oh Ron, can't you just grow up? You're acting like a big baby. What would your mother say? I'm sure she would be very disappointed in you."  
  
Ron sniffed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just, really love him. I don't think I've ever felt so. rejected."  
  
Hermione softened. "I understand. Now, stay here until you calm down, then you can go to bed. @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
By the time that Draco made it to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry was almost asleep. He had been tired that day anyway. He was too nervous to sleep the night before.  
  
Harry, love, what's your password?" Draco whispered to Harry.  
  
"It's heh, Alohamora. I know, it's kind of obvious." Harry snickered tiredly as he rubbed his head against Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco murmured the password and stepped inside the common room. He looked around and saw that no one was there.  
  
"Where is your dorm, Sweetie?" Draco asked again.  
  
"Up the stairs." He answered quietly. It was obvious that Harry was very tired.  
  
Draco smiled at his fiancé's sleepy voice, and started up the stairs. He finally found Harry's room and bed. He removed his outer clothes and laid him down and then took off his pants and shirt. He laid down next to Harry, and Harry snuggled up into him, murmuring another "I love you."  
  
Draco could only smiled and answer with another "I love you too."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ron finally had calmed down. Hermione finally let him leave to go to bed. He was very tired. He was about to climb into his bed when he heard a giggle come from Harry's bed.  
  
Very quietly, he crept up to the bed to listen to the couple.  
  
"Draco, remember the time that you insulted Buckbeak? He knocked you on the ground. I was so worried about you. I thought you were going to die, there for a second."  
  
"Heh. I reacted that way to see what you would do. I could see the worry in your eyes. But I wasn't anywhere near death."  
  
"You are such a tease, Draco Malfoy. That's one thing I love about you." Ron could hear Harry snuggle into Draco, and he barely heard him ask, "Will you kiss me, please, Draco?"  
  
Ron could feel the jealousy rise up into his veins when he heard them begin to kiss. He was about to jump up and open the curtain, intent on yelling at them. Before he could, he counted to 10 and silently went to his bed, crying silently.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Dracona: Hello all! Harry and Draco are unavailable right now; please leave a message after the beep.  
  
BEEP  
  
Man's voice: Uhh, hello. Mr. Potter, Mr Malfoy, Please come and visit me at school in my office. It is regarding your current. public displays of affection. I hope to see you in my office as soon as possible. The password is lollipops. See you then, Professor Dumbledore. 


	5. Reaction

Chapter 5  
  
Draco: Well. Heh. I and Harry got in trouble for snogging in the halls.  
  
Harry: It wasn't our fault. Dracona made us do it.  
  
Dracona: heh. Well, I like seeing them snog. Don't you all? Thought so.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The next morning was warm and fuzzy. To Draco anyway. For the first time, he woke up without the fear of hiding Harry from anyone. It was a wonderful feeling.  
  
Draco smiled and looked down at his lover. He yawned. It was most likely going to be a long day. People were going to ask questions. He was unsure of how they were going to answer some of those questions, but he knew as long as he had Harry, it would all be ok.  
  
Draco snuggled into the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. He didn't want to return to the world of the living yet. He wanted to go back to sleep. If they stayed in bed, no one would ask them unwanted questions.  
  
Harry yawned and opened his eyes slowly. He snuggled into Draco and whispered a "good morning, lover."  
  
"Harry, love, I'm afraid to go out there. What if someone told my father? He would hurt you."  
  
"Come on, love." Harry said. "They won't bite."  
  
"Yes they wiiiiiiiiill." Draco whined and made a pouty face.  
  
Harry decided that the only way to get him up was to ignore him and just get up. He pulled back the curtains and gasped. There were at least 100 people sitting on the ground around the bed. One of them was Ronald Weasley.  
  
'This is going to be interesting,' Harry thought as he looked at the heart- wrenching look in his best friends eyes. "Ron, I-,"  
  
He was cut off. "Don't you DARE apologise Harry!" Ron yelled. He looked at Harry and then at Draco and then left in a fit of rage.  
  
The rest of the crowd began looking at Harry and then at Draco.  
  
Draco sighed and slammed a pillow over his head. He mumbled something along the lines of "I can't deal with this right now."  
  
Harry turned and looked at him. "Come on, love, you know we owe them an explanation."  
  
Draco grumbled and threw the pillow on the end of the bed. Draco sat up next to Harry and looked at their audience.  
  
"Well?" he asked them, raising his eyebrow delicately.  
  
"H-how did this happen?" someone asked.  
  
"How the hell do you think it happened? Did it ever cross any of you people's minds that we love each other? That we want to be left alone in peace? You people are so stuck up that you feel me and Harry's life is part of yours. Well, it's not. Now I suggest that every single one of you go sod off and leave us alone. If we want to talk about our relationship, then we will start the conversation." Draco ranted to the startled students.  
  
Harry added his agreement and was startled at how fast everyone actually left.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hermione was a wreck. She had been listening to Ron sob, cry and rant about Harry abandoning him for Malfoy. It was starting to get on her nerves.  
  
"RON!! WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OVER IT ALREADY!! GOOD GOD!! DID YOU EVER THINK THAT MAYBE I LOVE HARRY TOO?!  
  
Hermione was also crying a bit at admitting that. It was something she had vowed never to reveal, since Harry had come out to her and Ron. She didn't want to complicate things.  
  
Ron looked at her with a shocked look. He sniffed and then looked up at Hermione's tear dripping eyes. Now he felt guilty for crying to Hermione when this had been obviously hurting her at the same time.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK OFF, RON?" Hermione screamed at him. She collapsed on her bed, sobbing, and Ron left the room feeling betrayed by both of his friends.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The day passed fairly fast after that. Draco kept wanting cuddle time and Harry was happy to comply. But by about noon, they were both so hungry that they had to go to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Let's show everyone we weren't joking. I know some people think we were." Harry said as they got down to the door. "Come and sit with me. I don't want to ever be apart from you again."  
  
"Harry, you know that I will never let go of you again. Ever," Draco replied as he kissed Harry on the neck.  
  
Harry smiled at him and linked their arms. "Shall we?"  
  
"We shall."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
When Harry and Draco entered the Hall together, everything went silent. To the students of Hogwarts, it was a sign of the Apocalypse.  
  
They stared as Harry and Draco made their way to the Gryffindor table. People scooted down the table, making room for Harry and Draco to take a seat.  
  
Harry smiled at all of his friends around the table and started a conversation, trying to coax everyone into knowing that he was still Harry, with or without Draco by his side.  
  
Neville was the first to get over his shock, surprisingly, since he wasn't even at the ball the night before. "Hullo Harry" he said.  
  
"Hello Neville. Did you sleep well last night?" he answered him.  
  
Slowly, as they began a conversation, the Great Hall returned to normal and everyone was once again talking.  
  
"So Harry, are you and Malfoy together now?" Neville asked about twenty five minutes after Harry and Draco joined them.  
  
"We're more then together, Neville." He answered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We're getting married, Neville."  
  
Neville's mouth dropped open.  
  
"When did this all happen, Harry? I thought you two hated each other."  
  
"I could never hate him." Harry answered as he leaned his head on Draco's shoulder. "We have been together for four years in secret. But we couldn't stand to pretend anymore."  
  
"Wow. Harry, this is a lot for me to take in. What do Ron and Hermione think?"  
  
"We could care less what the Weasel and Granger think." Draco answered for Harry. "It's our life, not theirs. And besides, you and I know that they would accuse me of putting Harry under the influence of some potion or spell."  
  
Harry nodded, knowing Draco was right.  
  
"Be careful, you two. Not everyone is going to be this accepting. People are going to try to hurt you." Neville said, genially concerned for the newly outed couple.  
  
"We were afraid of that, but we'll get through it together."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Dracona: Hey, I was thinking about making this an mpreg. What do you think? Our little buddies have been staying away from me for a while. They is mad I got them in trouble. Oh well. Tell me what you all think. 


	6. The News

Dracona: Well, I decided to go ahead and do the mpreg thing. Bear with me ok. I've never done this before.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Draco was at Quidditch practice when it happened. He was flying over the pitch watching for the released snitch, when he suddenly felt very tired. He shook it away and continued flying.  
  
He was thinking of the month before. He and Harry had come out, and were engaged. It was a whole month now. People had, for the most part, calmed down about it, but there were a few people who were still hostile towards the whole idea of them being together.  
  
They had received a few threats, but for every threat they received two blessings. Draco was thinking about this when it happened.  
  
He was flying towards the goalpost when he suddenly got a sharp pain in his stomach. He jerked his broom back and clutched his stomach. The pain came again and he quickly landed his broom on the ground.  
  
"Hey! Someone go get Madame Pomfrey! Someone yelled as they noticed Draco clutching his stomach.  
  
Draco's head was spinning as he slowly slumped to the ground. He was vaguely aware of the small crowd surrounding him. The only thing he could think was 'Where is Harry?'  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Draco woke up in the infirmary. He was about to sit up when he heard Madame Pomfrey talking to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, I know how this sounds, and I think we need to do something about it. We can't let him go around school in his condition."  
  
"Poppy, he needs to continue his schooling. You know that as well as I do."  
  
"It's too dangerous. What with his age and gender. All his strength is going to be zapped out of him. You know that!"  
  
Draco was confused. He sat listening to Madame Pomfrey argue with Dumbledore for about ten more minutes before Dumbledore finally gave up on his request.  
  
He opened his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He heard the door of the room open and he turned his head to see who had entered.  
  
"Oh, Draco, dear. You're awake. Good." Madame Pomfrey said as she came over and began to hand him a potion.  
  
"What happened to me?" He asked her.  
  
"Draco, you see, there is now easy way to say this, but, you're one month pregnant."  
  
Draco looked up her questioningly.  
  
"I don't understand. How can I be pregnant? I'm a guy. I think you're mistaken."  
  
She sighed. "No, I'm afraid I'm not mistaken. You are going to have a baby. Draco, you need to make an important decision. You can keep the baby, or I can give you a potion to, well, get rid of it. What do you want to do?"  
  
"What do you mean "What do I want to do?" I would never kill my own baby."  
  
"That's what I was hoping you'd say. Now, who's the father?"  
  
"You had to ask?" She shook her head yes. "Harry Potter."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Harry was scared. He couldn't find Draco. He asked everyone if they had seen him, but no one had since he left for Quidditch practice. He was near the dungeons, he realised. He ran the rest of the way there and begged with the Bloody Baron to let him inside.  
  
"Please!! It's important!"  
  
"What's the password? I can't let you in without the password. Since I KNOW you aren't in my house."  
  
"Can you at least send someone out here?" Harry begged. "I need to find out where Draco is!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"He was taken to the infirmary."  
  
"What do you mean he was taken to the infirmary?!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Well, I heard his Quidditch team say that he had an accident during practice."  
  
Harry felt his head spin. Something had happened to Draco. He turned and ran towards the infirmary, shouting a thank you to the Bloody Baron.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Madame Pomfrey was sitting in the infirmary, looking over her medical notes on male pregnancy. If she was going to take care of Malfoy during his pregnancy, then she would have to research. Male pregnancy was extremely uncommon. The last pregnant male on record died 936 years ago.  
  
She was digging through her files when the door suddenly opened. She looked up and saw none other then Harry Potter.  
  
"Ah. Harry. I've been waiting for you. Mister Malfoy is in here. Follow me."  
  
Harry followed her into a room near the back. It was one of the private rooms. He knew, he had been in one before.  
  
"What's wrong with Draco? Why is he in a private room?" He asked, worriedly.  
  
"I'll let him tell you himself. He's going to need to stay here overnight, to make sure all is fine," she said to him.  
  
"Why wouldn't all be fine? What happened to my Draco?" Harry almost yelled at her.  
  
"Like I said, I'll let him tell you. And don't use that tone with me."  
  
She opened the door and Harry could see Draco sit up to see who was there.  
  
"Harry!" Draco jumped up, but then decided against it, as a pain shot up his stomach at the movement.  
  
"DRACO!" Harry ran to Draco's side and pulled him into a hug. "Draco, are you all right? What happened?"  
  
Draco sobbed and buried his head into Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I know that you don't need this right now!" Draco was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Draco, what are you talking about? I'll always want to be with you."  
  
"Ha-Harry, I-I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're pregnant? How can you be pregnant?"  
  
Draco sniffed and clutched Harry harder. "Please don't leave me."  
  
"Draco, I'm not leaving you. I love you. How are you pregnant? I don't understand this Draco."  
  
"I don't know. Madame Pomfrey told me I was. I understand if you don't want to be with me now because I'm a freak." Draco let go of Harry and put lowered his eyes to the ground.  
  
"Draco, you are NOT a freak. And I am NOT leaving you." He pulled Draco into a hug. "I'm marrying you whether or not you are pregnant. We can do this. I will never leave you. Shhhh. It's ok. Don't cry." Harry held Draco's head to his chest and rubbed his hair.  
  
Draco was sobbing. He was trying to stop. All he could here was Harry whispering comforting words in his ear.  
  
Harry laid himself on the bed next to Draco and held him close. Draco clutched Harry and refused to let him go.  
  
They lay like that for a long time, until they both fell asleep.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
It was warm. Harry could feel the warmth of a fireplace burning. He knew he was not alone.  
  
He turned around and saw Draco, sitting on the floor of a beautiful room. He was humming a soft lullaby to a bundle in his arms with the happiest look on his face.  
  
When the song was over, Draco whispered a soft good night to the bundle, stood up and started to walk to a different room. Harry followed.  
  
He followed him to a small room, and watched him lay the bundle in a big crib, and covering it up. He smiled at the look of content on his face.  
  
Draco smiled and then left the room, heading toward another room.  
  
He followed as Draco snuggled into bed, with a slightly older version of himself.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Harry woke up from his dream and smiled, knowing that it had to be a sign that everything would turn out ok in the end.  
  
He rolled over in the hospital bed and pulled the sleeping Draco to his chest. Draco yawned and mumbled something incoherently into Harry's chest.  
  
'There is nothing that can stop me from loving and protecting you and the baby.' Harry thought as he held Draco to him, and he let a single tear of joy fall down his cheek.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Dracona: Well, what do you think? Is it good so far? This is my first fic ever so, please be nice.  
  
Draco: She tells you that because we don't care what she writes one what she writes one way or the other.  
  
Harry: Draco! Be nice! Don't listen to him Dracona. We care about what you right.  
  
Draco: WHAT?!  
  
Dracona: Please review. I love all of you who like my writings. ~glares at her Draco: Just not about you.  
  
Harry: DRACO!!! brother, who is Draco, by the way~ 


	7. FLASHBACK!

Dracona: How was the last chapter? I think I did pretty good. What do you think? I kinda made Draco a wimp. But, it's because of his mood swings and stuff. And also, Harry is the dominant in this relationship. Draco just proposed out of sheer desperation. I hope you get it. Draco tends to be more needy of Harry then Harry does him.  
  
Draco: HEY!  
  
Harry: Don't you even complain. You know it's true!  
  
Draco: ~pouts~ Is not.  
  
Harry: Is too. And don't pout at me.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up with a big smile on his face. He was going to be a father, and he couldn't have been happier. He shook Draco awake.  
  
"Mmmmm. What is it, Harry?" Draco asked, drowsily.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you good morning. Draco, I want to tell you how happy that I am we are going to have a baby. It makes me love you even more." Draco smiled.  
  
"Haaaaarry." Draco drawled seductively, licking his lips.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm hungry." Draco laughed at his own joke. He loved to tease Harry into thinking he was in the mood and then saying something completely random.  
  
"You're evil. Come on, lets go and eat. Besides, you're eating for two now."  
  
"Do you really like this, Harry?"  
  
"I love it"  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The Great Hall was bustling with activity. Harry knew that Draco hated to go in there. He knew he hated the way everything stopped when they entered a room. How were people gonna react when they learned that he was pregnant.  
  
Harry knew that the only way to console his beloved fiancé was to hold him close, and the only way he could do that and go into the Great Hall and hold him at the same time was if he carried him.  
  
Draco loved being carried. It made him feel safe, and when he felt Harry's strong arms begin to pick him up, he snuggled into the warm embrace he provided.  
  
As he predicted, once they entered, the whole room fell silent once again. As it had been doing ever since they had announced themselves.  
  
Harry carried him over to the Gryffindor table and set him down.  
  
Hermione looked over to Harry and started a conversation.  
  
"Harry, how are things going with you and Ron?"  
  
"Not very good." He frowned. "He still won't speak to me. He really hates Draco, doesn't he?"  
  
"He'll come around, Harry."  
  
At that point, Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement.  
  
"Well, I am well aware of the new relationship in our school, and I offer my congratulations. But I need to talk to both of you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, after breakfast."  
  
"I wonder what the old coot wants now." Draco said, with a mouth full of eggs.  
  
"I don't know. It's always something with him." Harry answered.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Harry, once again carrying Draco, made his way up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"You're spoiled." Harry said to him.  
  
"Am not. I'm in a delicate condition."  
  
"Delicate my ass. You just like being carried. You always have. Ever since we started seeing each other."  
  
"Do you remember that night, Harry?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, how could I forget?"  
  
~~flashback~~  
  
"Ok, why the Hell did you want to meet me here, Malfoy?" a very pissed off and tired Harry Potter growled.  
  
"Chill, Potter. I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"You sent a bloody owl to my room at 2 in the morning!"  
  
I didn't want anyone to know about this," he answered quietly.  
  
"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"  
  
"I'm tired of fighting with you, Potter. I want to make a proposition with you. We'll both benefit."  
  
"What kind of proposition" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I want us to be together." He said, blushing.  
  
"Wh-what?" Harry asked, not believing what his ears just told him.  
  
"I want you and me to be together. I've seen the way you look at me. With hungry eyes, like you want to devour me. I want that too." He kept his head down.  
  
"I- I don't know what to say." (Dracona: he seems to say this a lot, huh?)  
  
"How about, "I want to fuck your brains out," that would do nice. It's one of the reason's I choose a room with a bed."  
  
Harry blushed. He didn't know what to do. Then all the thoughts of what he could do to Draco filled his mind. He suddenly felt himself harden.  
  
"I am yours, to do with as you please."  
  
That being said, Harry quickly engulfed him in his arms.  
  
"Don't you start thinking that I love you. I don't. I just want something physical."  
  
"I couldn't have asked for more." With that, Harry ravished him.  
  
~~end flashback~~  
  
"That night would have been better if we were in love, you know?" Draco said when he noticed Harry come back from his daydreams.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We love each other now. That's all that counts."  
  
They finally made it to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lollipops" Harry said, knowing the password already.  
  
The door opened and Harry, still carrying Draco, walked inside.  
  
"Ah, Harry, Draco, good to see you. Lemon drop?"  
  
They both shook their heads 'no.'  
  
"What was it you wanted us for, Professor?" Harry asked, sitting down in one of the comfy chairs, Draco planted on his lap.  
  
""I just wanted to discuss you living arrangements. You two are most likely going to be sleeping in the same bed now that you are engaged, and it would not be good to have a Slytherin in the Gryffindor Tower or vice versa." He said to the two.  
  
"We already found that out." Draco muttered.  
  
"Yes, well, also, with your, ahem, pregnancy, being around a lot of people would cause a great amount of stress on you body, Mr. Malfoy. We have decided to give you and Harry a private common room. It will be in the Professor's corridor, near our rooms. So we can keep an eye on you."  
  
"Our own common room?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. It will be complete with a living room, of sorts, a bedroom, bathroom, and a nursery. The nursery will have a door that leads directly to Madame Pomfrey's room, in case you ever need her. If she isn't there, there will be a Portkey on the shelf, above the crib, that leads to the hospital wing."  
  
"Wow, thank you, Professor." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, and before I show you to your rooms, Poppy wants to have a few words with you."  
  
They both turned around and noticed Madame Pomfrey standing in one corner. They hadn't noticed her before.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Albus. Now, Draco, I need to explain to you some things."  
  
Draco nodded his head.  
  
"First off, I'll explain how you got pregnant."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Draco: Ooooooooooooooooooh. It's an evil cliffhanger of dooooom.  
  
Harry: Uhh. Right. Sure it is, Draco.  
  
Dracona: You need help, Draco.  
  
Draco: You can't talk to me like that!  
  
Dracona: You're my little brother. I can talk to you however I want.  
  
Harry: Don't make me kill you, Dracona.  
  
Dracona: AWWWW! Is widdle Hawwy being possessive? How cute.  
  
Harry: ~~muttering incoherently~~ let's go, Draco.  
  
Draco: ~~being dragged away~~ REVIEW!!! FOR GOD'S SAKE REVIEW!! SHE MAY KILL US IF SHE THINKS YOU DON'T LOVE US!!! 


	8. Explanations

Dracona: I am so glad that you all like my story.  
  
Draco: Me too.  
  
Dracona: If this chapter isn't very good, I'm sorry. It's been a bad week. Someone very close to me passed away and I am a little upset.  
  
Harry: Her old babysitter, Jean, got cancer and died last night at 2:00 AM in the morning and she never got to say goodbye.  
  
Dracona: And I won't get to go to the funeral since I am at home and she lived far away. So, I'm out of luck.  
  
Harry: Poor Dracona. @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Last time:  
  
They both turned around and noticed Madame Pomfrey standing in one corner. They hadn't noticed her before.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Albus. Now, Draco, I need to explain to you some things."  
  
Draco nodded his head.  
  
"First off, I'll explain how you got pregnant."  
  
"How did I get pregnant Madame Pomfrey?" Draco asked with a curious look on his face.  
  
"Well, you see, when you and Harry, err, 'did the deed', you were both thinking about how happy you were that you were a family. Am I right?"  
  
They both nodded, blushing.  
  
"Well, you two just happened to make that thought into a wish. A wish for a family. You two made that wish at the precise time that the planets, stars, and elements are lined for fertility. I did a lot of research and that only happens on December 15 at 2:37 in the morning. You're lucky. That doesn't happen very often. About once every thousand years for males. It happens more often with females."  
  
"So it was basically magic?" Harry asked.  
  
"In a way, yes." She answered.  
  
Draco smiled and said in a dreamy voice. "I knew it had to be magic, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled and cuddled him closer.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"This will be your new room. I hope you will find everything to your liking." Dumbledore said to the happy couple.  
  
"I'm sure we will, Professor. Thank you so much." Harry said.  
  
"Anytime, Harry. I'll leave you to explore. Tomorrow, Poppy wants to see you, Draco. At 8 o'clock sharp. The password for your room is "baby's breath."  
  
Dumbledore left down the hall and Harry said the password to the room and stepped inside. He and Draco both gasped.  
  
It was beautiful compared to the house common rooms. It looked like a small house. It was homey and comforting. There was a big cushy rug in the middle of the floor, and their feet sunk into it. It was a silverish colour.  
  
There was a loveseat in the corner, facing a fireplace. There were also two big, cushy chairs that were on either side of the loveseat. The chairs and the loveseat were both green.  
  
'I guess it's to make Draco feel more at home,' Harry thought to himself, since the colour scheme was the same as Slytherin.  
  
There was a coffee table in between the loveseat and the fireplace, and a larger writing desk in the corner.  
  
On the left side of the room, there were two doors.  
  
On the right, there were also two doors.  
  
They decided to look around and make themselves at home in there new rooms. The first door they went too was the nursery. It wasn't painted, and there were no toys. There was nothing but a crib, and a shelf above it, with a rattle on it. Harry guessed that was the Portkey.  
  
He then caught sight of a piece of parchment in the crib. He and Draco walked over and picked it up.  
  
It was a letter. It read:  
  
Dear Harry and Draco,  
  
It seems that you have found my letter and have also seen the nursery. We didn't paint it, or decorate it, as we thought that was rather personnel and that you two might want to do it on your own. On the shelf is a rattle. It is a Portkey to the Hospital wing, in case Madame Pomfrey isn't in her rooms, which she isn't very often. I hope you two enjoy your new rooms, and your new privacy. By the way, Draco, you are liberated from your prefect duties. I suggest you quit Quidditch as well. Too much strain, you know.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"He really does think of everything, doesn't he?" Draco asked Harry.  
  
"He thinks of a lot, I can tell you that much."  
  
@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
After looking over the nursery and the crib, they decided to check out the other rooms. The next one they entered was right next door.  
  
It was their new bedroom. There were two chest of drawers. One was painted red, the other, green.  
  
There was a nightstand and another cushy carpet on the floor. Another desk was in the corner.  
  
But the real eye catcher of the room was the bed. It was even more beautiful then Draco's mother's bed back at the manor.  
  
It had four pillows that were each fat and fluffy. The blanket was thick and soft. It and the pillows were filled with down feathers.  
  
There was a breathtaking canopy that hung down over the bed. It was draped across in such a beautiful way that both Harry and Draco were afraid to touch it, in fear that they would never get it to look like that again.  
  
It was mad from see-through green, blue and light purple, sparkling fabric. It was soft to the touch and gave of a beautiful hue.  
  
"I can't wait to hold you in this bed," Draco whispered to Draco, and he felt him shiver.  
  
"I want you to hold me now. I'm tired of walking anyway." Draco smirked, seductively.  
  
Harry grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce kiss. To Draco, it almost seemed desperate. It was true that it had been at least three weeks since they had made love, and they both wanting it, badly.  
  
Harry began backing Draco towards the bed. To Draco, it seemed like an agonizingly slow procedure. He was relieved when he felt the bed press into the back of his legs. He let himself fall backwards, pulling Harry with him.  
  
He landed on the bed, Harry on top of him and smiled. It would be a wonderful first time in there new bed.  
  
(no lemon for this one. Sorry. ) @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hermione looked around her transfiguration class. Where was Harry? He hadn't been to any of his classes.  
  
She leaned over to Ron and whispered. "Have you seen Harry?"  
  
"I don't even look for Harry anymore." Ron answered.  
  
Hermione gave him a look.  
  
"Fine! Dumbledore called him and Malfoy up to his office at breakfast."  
  
"Ron, why are you still mad at Harry? It's been a month."  
  
"He chose Malfoy over me. What would you do?"  
  
"I would forgive him. He can't choose who he loves and you have no right to judge him for loving Malfoy. Have you ever even looked at them together? Have you seen how happy he looks when he is with Malfoy?" Hermione whispered to him.  
  
"Him and Malfoy can go to hell."  
  
"Oh Ron, stop it. Grow up. Harry is your best friend. You need to apologize for what you said to him and you need to get a life."  
  
Hermione got up and walked over, quietly, to the empty seat next to Neville.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Dracona: Well, how did you like it? Or did it stink?  
  
Harry: No. It was good.  
  
Draco: Yeah. We loved it. It was about us.  
  
Harry: Yeah.  
  
Dracona: Are you for real? Or just trying to make me feel better?  
  
Draco: For real. We love you.  
  
Harry: Yeah. Review so she feels better about Jean and stuff. PLEASE ~begs with big emerald eyes~ 


	9. Ron's Semi Plan

Dracona: I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
Draco: Her comp is being a bitch though.  
  
Harry: Don't say that Draco.  
  
Draco: ~pouts~ I wuv you Harry.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Harry yawned. He didn't know where he was. He sat up, quickly, and looked around the room. 'Ah, that's right, our new room.'  
  
He looked around again, memories of what he and Draco had recently shared flooding his mind. He smiled.  
  
But where was Draco? He looked around the room again. He wasn't in the room. He wondered, briefly, if Draco had left him, when Draco entered the room with a towel around his waist, water dripping from his hair.  
  
"I see your awake, lover." He smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, I am. Did you have a nice shower?"  
  
Draco walked up to him and sat on his lap, with his arms around his neck.  
  
"It would have been better if you were with me, love." He said, while giving Harry a kiss.  
  
"I would have liked it better too. I thought you left me." Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"Never." He kissed him again. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Let's go and find Hermione." Harry said. "I want to tell her the happy news."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Professor Snape had given them mounds of homework. Hermione wasn't even sure if she could get it all done. She wondered why Harry was called up by Dumbledore. Was he in trouble?  
  
She was sure he wasn't. Dumbledore never really got Harry in trouble.  
  
She was sitting at the table in the common room when she heard the portal open. She turned and saw Harry come in, leading Malfoy.  
  
"HARRY!" She cried, and she jumped up to hug him. "You haven't been here for a long time. Where have you been? Why haven't you talked to me in so long?"  
  
"I'm sorry, 'Mione. But I want to tell you something. It's great news."  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
"Draco is, well, pregnant. We're having a baby." He said, smiling.  
  
Hermione squealed in delight and ran up to Harry and pulled him into a big hug. "Who are you using as a sere gate mother?" She asked, hopping up and down, enthusiastically.  
  
"Me." Draco stated. "I'm carrying the baby."  
  
Hermione stared at him, bewildered. "You are? Is your body even strong enough to carry a child? I have read about male pregnancy, but your body looks too...frail."  
  
"I hope it's not to frail for our baby," Harry said, with a slight frown.  
  
"It won't be. I can feel it." Draco said.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Dr- Malfoy. I don't want you to get hurt. It would hurt us all so much."  
  
"Phhhh. Yeah right. It would hurt Harry, not you." He answered, frowning.  
  
"Malfoy, you know that I'm trying to get along with you. I have been ever since Harry made it clear that he loved you."  
  
Draco turned his head and began to walk away, mumbling things about how she would have never even cared, had the father been anyone else. He walked to the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings."  
  
"I know." He answered. He sighed. "How is Ron?"  
  
"He's still angry with you. I don't really understand him. He said he loved you, if he does, why isn't he happy for you? It doesn't make sense."  
  
"Ron always was my best friend. I don't know what he wants me to do."  
  
Hermione pulled him into a hug. "It'll be all right, Harry. Now go to your Dragon."  
  
Harry smiled and told her goodbye, and followed the path his Draco took out the door.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ron still couldn't believe what Harry had done. He was furious.  
  
"If I can't have Harry, I'll be damned if I let that ferret faced Malfoy have him." He said to no one.  
  
"I know. I've got a nice surprise for you Draco Malfoy. Now all I have to do is wait until the right time."  
  
He smirked and walked over to a table and began to plan his ideas for Draco's ultimate destruction.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Dracona: Sorry for the short chapter. I haven't had a good week.  
  
Draco: Her babysitter and then one of her close friends passed away.  
  
Harry: But the funeral was beautiful.  
  
Draco: Yes it was. All three of us offer our condolences to Samantha's family and other friends.  
  
Harry: We all feel the same loss. Trust me, I have cried so many tears for Samantha and I will do ANYTHING to help ease the family's pain. 


	10. In the Hallway

Dracona: Sorry about the wait. My dad was being a dick and he took my computer away.  
  
Draco: God. Lucius is SUCH an asshole.  
  
Harry: But Draco, didn't your father give you the manor and all his money?  
  
Draco: Uhh, well yeah he did. Hehe.  
  
Harry: And we are NOT against Ron. We love Ron, right? ~they all shake head~ hehe right. Maybe we don't. Lol.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
It wasn't long after that that Draco started to feel very sick in the mornings. It was a morning ritual to find him with his head lying on the side of the toilet, in desperate attempts to stop throwing up.  
  
Harry was beginning to feel very guilty about all of this, as it was more or less his fault.  
  
He wandered into the bathroom for the millionth time that week.  
  
"Draco, are you all right?" he asked, softly.  
  
All he heard was a moan, and then more retching. 'I guess not' he thought to himself. He had been wondering if what Hermione had said before was true, about him looking to frail to carry a child.  
  
He was worried about Draco. Just the site of certain things made him throw up for at least 20 minutes. Mayonnaise was a perfect example. Just the mention of mayo and he would run for the bathrooms.  
  
It was funny, in a way. Harry didn't think so, but Ron found it hilarious and tortured him every time he could.  
  
It was beginning to piss him off, and he was about to beat the shit out of Ron for making Draco sick all the time. It was uncalled for and immature. But it was something that happened every day and Ron always seemed to do it when Harry wasn't around.  
  
Harry sighed and began wiping Draco's mouth. He was now finished throwing up and he was crying softly.  
  
"Shhhhh. It's alright, Draco. I'm here. I love you so much and I'm sorry that I have done this to you." Harry said, smoothing Draco's hair.  
  
Draco bit back a sob and buried his head in Harry's chest. "I'm dying, Harry." He moaned.  
  
Harry chucked. "You are not; Madame Pomfrey said you are doing fine."  
  
"What does that old bat know? She's never done this before." Draco replied.  
  
Harry laughed again. He picked Draco up and carried him to their bed. "You're going to be ok, I promise. Just remember that you have 7 and a half months to go."  
  
"Don't remind me, Harry." Draco groaned and snuggled under the covers. "Can't we go back to bed today, Harry? I'm so tired."  
  
"No, come on, you slept for almost 14 hours. You need to get up. I know you're tired." Draco shook his head and buried his head in the pillows, mumbling something. "Come on, I'll carry you.  
  
Draco peeked up and smiled, "You will?"  
  
"Of course, I know you're tired, love." Harry pulled the blankets up off Draco and sat him up.  
  
He walked over to their dressers and pulled out a shirt and pants and tossed them to Draco.  
  
"Get dressed, and then I'll carry you."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Harry was starting to think this was a bad idea. It was a long walk to the Great Hall and Draco was starting to get heavy. Plus with the hustling and bustling of all the students in the halls, he was having a hard time keeping balance.  
  
He made it to the stairs and then he sat down in a corner with Draco still in his arms, now on his lap. Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder and sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
Harry ignored all the looks he was getting from his fellow classmates. He could hear what they were saying about him and Draco's relationship, and about how it was unnatural and should be against school regulations for them to show their affections in the presence of students and how Dumbledore was just favouring Harry.  
  
Harry kissed the side of Draco's head. He knew Draco was asleep by the slow rhythm of his breathing and how he loosely had his arms around him.  
  
He wondered how Draco could sleep through this noise. He could barely hear himself think.  
  
He shifted Draco so that his legs were around his waist. It was kind of like a backwards piggy back ride. At least he was comfortable now.  
  
He looked down the hall and was relieved when he saw Hermione coming down the corridor.  
  
She spotted him and ran over.  
  
"Harry! What's wrong with Draco?" She asked, worriedly.  
  
"He fell asleep. I was carrying him to the Great Hall and I stopped to have a rest, then he fell asleep."  
  
She looked a little relieved. "He sleeps a lot, Harry. You should tell Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"We did, she said it was normal. His body doesn't produce the hormones to counter act side affects like a girl body does," He explained.  
  
"Well, why don't you two take today off, we're just having those stupid rule days when we all see who remembers the rules of the class. You know how they spring those up now and then."  
  
"Will you get any make up work we might have, then Hermione?" He asked her.  
  
"Of course, Harry. You two go up and lay down. Give Draco a kiss for me." She smiled and waved good bye.  
  
Harry got up from the floor, with a little trouble, and started back up to their rooms.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hermione made it to her first class, which was Potions. She sat down next to Ron. She was starting to miss him and since Neville was very annoying, she decided she would have a talk with him today.  
  
Ron looked up at her and stuffed the paper he had been writing on in his bag.  
  
"Hermione, why are you sitting with me? You were mad at me."  
  
"Ron, this is between you and Harry. I will not argue with you over it. I just want to know why you are so mad. You said you loved him. If you love him, you should be glad that he is happy. Even if it is with Draco. Did you hear the news?" She asked him.  
  
"What news?" he looked confused.  
  
"About Harry and Draco?" she edged on.  
  
"I haven't heard anything about them." He answered her.  
  
"Well, Ron, Draco is, well, pregnant. With Harry's child." She answered.  
  
His frown twisted into an evil grin. 'Perfect' he thought.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Dracona: OOOH what's he gonna do? Do you all wanna know?  
  
Draco: We're not gonna tell you.  
  
Harry: Nope, you all are just gonna have to keep reading this to find out what Ron is planning.  
  
Draco: And we are not sadistic against Ron. He just needs to be like this for this story.  
  
Dracona: Yeah. We love Ron. Kind of. 


	11. Visiting Pansy

Dracona: Sorry about the no anonymous review thingy. I'm fixing that for you guys.  
  
Draco: Yeah and I'm t one making her do it. I have been on her arse all week to write this chapter.  
  
Harry: You have not. You've been with me. Remember what we did all day yesterday? With the handcuffs and...  
  
Draco: ~Slaps hand over Harry's mouth~ He he. Harry why don't we get on with the fic?  
  
Dracona: Excellent idea little brother!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ron was working hard. This all had to be perfect. He would publicly humiliate Draco and get back at Harry's foolishness. All he had to do was watch them.  
  
He had been following and studying them for nearly 2 months. He had learned so much about their daily routines and habits.  
  
He also noted the extreme protectiveness Harry had over his now showing Draco. It was going to be difficult, he knew, and there would be risk, expulsion, his parents, Azkaban maybe. But that wasn't going to stop him.  
  
He was determined to get his revenge on Harry for his betrayal.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Have you thought about names for the baby?" Harry asked Draco as they sat in the Slytherin common room.  
  
Draco was lying on a couch with his shirt pulled up over his belly. Harry had his head on Draco's stomach.  
  
Pansy was sitting with Draco's head on her lap and Blaise was sitting on the floor with his head against her leg.  
  
"No. I want to choose a name that suits the baby the best. I don't want to even know the gender until it is born." He answered.  
  
Pansy looked down at Draco and giggled.  
  
"You silly! You know you won't be able to do that! You're too impatient." Pansy said.  
  
"I know. But I like to set goals." He said to her, smiling.  
  
She smiled at him and rubbed his hair back. He leaned into the soft caress and sighed. He looked down at Harry and muttered something quietly.  
  
"What was that, love?" Harry asked him.  
  
"I'm a little sleepy, Harry. I want to go to bed." He looked up at Pansy. "Do you mind if I go?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, of course not! You need your rest and when you are sleepy I will not make you stay here. She helped him sit up and smiled at him.  
  
"I love you guys" he said to them.  
  
Harry took his hand and began to lead him to the door. They said their goodbyes and slipped outside.  
  
"I love you." Harry said to Draco outside the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Harry, I love YOU. You gave me everything." He smiled and kissed Harry's nose. "Now carry me to our room."  
  
Harry did.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hermione was thinking. Ron had been acting strange lately. He had been away a lot and sneaking around. She was worried that he was trying to find some way to hurt Draco. Ron didn't seem like that kind of person.  
  
She looked around the Gryffindor common room to see if anyone was watching her. When she was sure no one was paying her any mind, she snuck up into the boy's dormitories.  
  
She peeked into Ron's trunk and found a journal. She didn't want to read it, since it might be personal.  
  
But she opened it anyway. What she saw shocked her.  
  
It was filled with sketches and plans on how to kill Draco or the baby.  
  
She began flipping through the book, and finally found a page that was circled in red ink.  
  
She gasped and held her hand to her mouth. Ron was planning this?  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Harry had carried Draco up to their rooms and laid him on the bed. Draco woke up, briefly when Harry did this but then he fell back asleep.  
  
Harry smiled at him and turned to go and change into his night clothes. It was 9:30 and he was tired too. He had been carrying Draco a lot and his arms were really tired.  
  
'Why don't they put an elevator in here?' he thought to himself. He mentally laughed at the stupidity of the thought of elevators at Hogwarts and pulled off his jeans.  
  
He heard Draco mumble his name and he smiled. He turned around to look at his sleeping Draco to see that he was, in fact, not sleeping.  
  
"I thought you were asleep." He said to Draco.  
  
Draco gave him a seductive smile that sent shivers down Harry's spine.  
  
"I want you, Harry. Right now." Draco said, licking his bottom lip.  
  
Harry wasn't one to argue.  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
"I love you" Harry mumbled into his lover's mouth.  
  
"I love you" Draco said as he pulled away and mumbled a cleaning charm.  
  
Harry's breathing slowed as he drifted off to sleep and Draco snuggled into the warmth of Harry's embrace.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ @  
  
Dracona: Hey! I just put a story on fictionpress.com under the same name if anyone wants to read it.  
  
Draco: It's about an albino kid. It's called A life less lived.  
  
Harry: Yep. Hey guess what!  
  
Draco: What?  
  
Harry: I got you a present.  
  
Draco: You did!?  
  
Harry: ~hands a package to Draco~ yep  
  
Draco: ~opens the package.~ .............  
  
Harry: Isn't it cute?  
  
Draco: HARRY!!!! YOU GOT ME A PUPPY!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! ~starts snogging Harry~  
  
Dracona: well, this chapter has a lemon. If you want to read it, email me and I'll get it to ya. 


	12. Discovery

Dracona: Draco, when are you going to housebreak your puppy?  
  
Draco: I'm working on it. God you are such a nag.  
  
Dracona: Well it's pissing all over my floor.  
  
Draco: ~cuddles puppy and pouts~  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Harry opened his eyes and growled. Whoever decided to pound on his door was going to get it. He was pissed. When there is a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the door, then it means just that.  
  
He stumbled over Draco's previously discarded pants and cursed.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled out a pair of pants from his drawer. He pulled them on and stomped towards the door, intent on yelling at whoever was on the other side, for disturbing his naptime with Draco.  
  
He pulled open the door and saw Hermione.  
  
She looked up at Harry's tousled appearance and blushed.  
  
"Di-did I interrupt something?" She asked.  
  
"Only a nap. What do you want?"  
  
"I found something. I need to talk to you, Harry."  
  
He moved out of the way of the door and motioned for her to follow him inside. He sat down on the loveseat and she sat next to him.  
  
"Harry, I found something in Ron's trunk. He's going to try and hurt Draco and the baby. He wants to kill the baby and humiliate Draco. Harry, he wants to kill him once he's done all the misery he can to him."  
  
"Just what the fuck is wrong with him?" He asked, in disbelief.  
  
"Harry, we need to do something. He's dangerous. I mean, all of these plans he's thinking of. It isn't healthy."  
  
"Why the hell are you so worried about his health?! He's plotting to kill my fiancé and baby!" He yelled at her.  
  
"Harry, I didn't mean it that way. You know I care about Draco and the baby."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm scared." He admitted.  
  
Hermione was crying.  
  
Harry bluntly told her to go and leave him alone. She wasn't offended or hurt. She completely understood what he was getting at by needing to be alone. She left without saying anything to protest.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
10 Steps for Ultimate Revenge on Malfoy  
  
Find weakness. Check  
  
Learn habits. Check  
  
Find new rooms. Check  
  
Gather supplies. Check  
  
Contact and inform L. Malfoy  
  
Gather valid proof of D. Malfoy's "relationship" with Harry. check.  
  
Curse the "secret weapon."  
  
Get backup plan.  
  
Gather club members to help with the plan.  
  
DEFINITIVE DRACO DESTURUCTION  
  
So far, this was Ron's major plan. He was going up to the Owlery to send an owl to Mr. Malfoy.  
  
He had spent 2 days making the letter perfect. It was brief, and to the point. However it was well written and perfect for his plans.  
  
He was well aware of the rules of the Malfoy household. Everyone was. And homosexual relationships were a big no-no. He knew that there were many rules concerned with choosing a mate. Harry Potter was not an ideal mate for Lucius' son.  
  
The letter, he knew, was the only part of his plan that could give him away, for it was the only part of the plan that had his name signed.  
  
He knew that this was risky. He would face time in Azkaban, he was sure. But it was worth it. Harry was no longer his friend. If he wanted to go gallivanting around with Draco Malfoy, then he was just as good as a slug. And slugs were not good, he knew that from experience.  
  
He briefly reread his letter, and stuffed it into an envelope marked Lucius Malfoy and tied it to a school owl. Sending it off, he smiled as his plan began to unfold.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Harry, come back to bed." Draco whined to Harry.  
  
Harry stood from the couch, and wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn't want to worry Draco at all and he knew crying would do just that.  
  
He opened the door of their bedroom and saw Draco sprawled across the bed. He smiled at the beauty of it all.  
  
Draco turned and said, timidly, "Why did you leave me for so long, Harry? I was worried about you."  
  
"Hermione woke me up banging on the door. I'm surprised it didn't wake you up. You used to be such a light sleeper."  
  
"Then I got pregnant, silly. It makes me tired. Really tired. And I wanna cuddle."  
  
"You always want to cuddle." Harry said, with a slight grin.  
  
"How could I not want to cuddle with you, Harry? You have such a cuddly...cuddleness to you."  
  
"Cuddleness isn't a word, silly."  
  
"It is now. You are officially cuddleful."  
  
Harry pulled Draco into a slow, passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you. I love you so much." Harry said into Draco's mouth.  
  
Draco moaned and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.  
  
"Harry," he said huskily.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm hungry." Draco pulled away and smirked.  
  
Harry kissed him one more time and got up. He began to pull his shirt on and he tossed a pair of pants at Draco.  
  
"Come on, I'm hungry too."  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
It was dinner time at the Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Narcissa sat, primly, at their table and ate their five course dinners, slowly and delicately.  
  
"Have you heard from Draco?" Lucius asked Narcissa.  
  
"I haven't. I expect he has been busy with school." Narcissa answered him, daintily.  
  
Lucius wiped his mouth and stood, leaving for his study.  
  
Narcissa followed, as she always did, and left the dinner mess for the house elves.  
  
She walked into the study and found Lucius reading a letter. He had an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"What is it, Darling?" She asked him, walking up next to him and taking his arm.  
  
He pulled away from her and thrust the letter into her hands, while grabbing his cloak and walking out the door.  
  
She looked at the letter and began to read:  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,  
I feel the need to inform you that your son, Draco, has been engaging in a homosexual relationship with Harry Potter and has announced engagement. He is now pregnant. I do not know how he is pregnant, but if you come here to see for yourself, you can clearly see that he has no shame in showing it off. I suggest you come and set him straight. I mean that literally.  
  
Thank you for your time,  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
Narcissa held her breath and sat down and cried for her son. She knew Lucius was extremely against homosexual relationships and he would be furious to have his son in one.  
  
Blippy, the house elf that helped Narcissa raise Draco, and one of her close friends, since she rarely was aloud out of the Manor, came and cried for Draco as well.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Dracona: How do ya like it?  
  
Harry: I like it. But, don't yell at my Schnooky Bear. It isn't his fault the puppy pees.  
  
Draco: ~still cuddling puppy~ Harry, I wuv you. ~Speaking babyish~  
  
Harry: I wuv you too. ~Starts snogging Draco passionately~  
  
Dracona: Go get a room, you two. PLEASE REVIEW!! I love reviews! 


	13. Father

Dracona: Slasherbabe, I would be honoured to have you put this up on your page. I love that you like it so much.  
  
Draco: Yeah. It makes us happy.  
  
Harry; By the way, love your page. It is awesome. Love the Scary things part. Yeah. Clowns are scary.  
  
Draco: Harry, I want to go and uhh. You know, be alone. Please?  
  
Harry: Dear god. Are you trying to kill me? We already did the whole "alone" thingy 5 times today.  
  
Draco: But we need to cuddle. Oh and yes, You can use cuddleful, slasherbabe. I officially give you and only you permission to use it.  
  
Dracona: Oh, Lucius treats the house elves badly. Narcissa is a sweetheart who loves everything in my story.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
It was noisy in the Great Hall, like usual. Harry and Draco sat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and ate. Every now and then, poking each other or laying a kiss on the other's neck. It was a normal dinner.  
  
"Harry," Draco said, with a mouthful of food. "Tell me how I can finish school and still have this baby."  
  
"We'll find a way. I promise you." Harry slowly brought his lips to Draco's and kissed him passionately.  
  
They broke away and began eating again. Hermione giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Draco asked her.  
  
She pointed at Seamus, who was mock gagging himself with his finger.  
  
Draco picked up a biscuit and threw it at his head. Draco had long since become friends with some of the Gryffindors.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're throwing that, Draco Darling." Seamus mocked. Draco Darling was what the Gryffindors had begun calling him, one day after they overheard Harry calling him that.  
  
Draco stuck his tongue out at Seamus and Harry quickly swept in and caught it in his mouth.  
  
The kiss only lasted a second. They bolted apart, when the Great Hall doors burst open.  
  
A booming voice roared "DRACO AQUALIS MALFOY!"  
  
"Fa-Father!" he stammered.  
  
Lucius trudged up to Draco and continued yelling "What the HELL are you doing sitting HERE at the GRYFFINDOR TABLE!?" Draco shrunk down next to Harry in fear.  
  
"No-nothing, fa-father. I was ju-just, eating is all."  
  
"No son of mine is going to sit at this table. GET UP!" he ordered.  
  
Draco shook his head. He knew, if nothing else, that he could not let his father see his baby. He would rather face the punishment of disobedience than for his baby.  
  
Lucius grabbed Draco by the hair and yanked him up to his feet, causing him to stumble and almost fall.  
  
Harry whirled up and steadied him, his hands wrapped around Draco's waist.  
  
"Don't you touch him, Potter!" Lucius spat at Harry.  
  
He yanked Draco away from Harry, and forced him up straight.  
  
"Explain yourself to me!" He said to Draco.  
  
"I-I'm engaged, Fa-father."  
  
Lucius yanked him closer. "To who?"  
  
Knowing better than to lie, he closed his eyes, preparing for a strike from his father's snake staff.  
  
"Ha-Harry, sir." He said, and then his world went black.  
  
"DRACO!" Harry yelled as he ran up to the now unconscious Draco.  
  
"Draco, Draco! Say something. Anything. Just talk to me! Please, Baby, I need you. Don't die. Please be ok." He picked Draco's head up off the floor and placed it in his lap.  
  
There was blood gushing from Draco's head. "Draco." Harry was sobbing and holding Draco like he was the only thing in the room.  
  
"Please be ok." He kissed him over and over, not realizing that this was adding to Lucius' rage.  
  
"Stop touching my boy!"  
  
He yanked Harry up by the collar, causing Draco's head to smash loudly against the floor with a bang.  
  
"DRACO!!" Harry struggled helplessly against Lucius to get to Draco, but it was no use.  
  
Why wasn't anyone helping? He looked around helplessly and the room was black. They were the only three there.  
  
Lucius must have Port Keyed them somewhere.  
  
Harry now realized that if he wanted to help Draco, he would have to get Lucius off him.  
  
Just as he was about to grab for his wand, he was hit with a body binding curse. He fell over, and watched as Lucius walked over to Draco.  
  
Draco was regaining consciousness. He opened his eyes and saw his father walking over to him.  
  
"Draco, you know what the Malfoy rules are."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"You have to be punished."  
  
"Father, I love him."  
  
Lucius had had enough. "NO YOU DON'T! YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY A PUREBLOOD WOMAN!"  
  
Draco ran his hand over his stomach.  
  
"I don't like women, Father. I don't like men either. Harry is my soul mate."  
  
"Draco, the Dark Lord will not have this. I cannot allow this impure relationship to be aloud to resume. You will be the one to kill Potter."  
  
"Father I can't." he cried.  
  
"Oh, you can and you will."  
  
"I'M NOT KILLING MY FIANCE!!!" Draco screamed at his father.  
  
"Stand up, boy!"  
  
Draco stood, trying to hide the bulge in his belly with his robe.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Draco?" He said, eying his middle suspiciously.  
  
Draco knew there was no way out, know. He put his hands on his baby and with tears in his eyes; he looked up and said, "Father, I'm pregnant with Harry's baby."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Dracona: Woo! How was that? I bet you're dying to know what happens. Yes, No, Maybe so?  
  
Draco: Nerd.  
  
Dracona: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I went on vacation. It was fun.  
  
Harry: Yeah  
  
All: WE MISSED YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	14. DRACO!

Dracona: Hmmmmm. I kinda feel like saying a bunch of random stuff here so it takes you guys longer to find out what happens to Draco.  
  
Harry: Now that's just mean.  
  
Draco: Yep  
  
Dracona: MEOW MEOW MEOW CAT CHOW! I AM A GIANT, uhhhhh, OCTOPUS OF DOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
Draco: I am officially afraid now  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
(previously)  
  
"Stand up, boy!"  
  
Draco stood, trying to hide the bulge in his belly with his robe.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Draco?" He said, eying his middle suspiciously.  
  
Draco knew there was no way out, know. He put his hands on his baby and with tears in his eyes; he looked up and said, "Father, I'm pregnant with Harry's baby."  
  
(now)  
  
Harry heard a stomach-turning crunch and saw Draco slide to the floor, lifelessly.  
  
"DRACO!" he screamed, struggling against the body bind.  
  
"NO SON OF MINE WILL ENGAGE IN ACTS LIKE THESE! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE MALFOY NAME!" Lucius kicked Draco in the side and turned to Harry. "You will not touch him ever again. If you do, I swear to GOD I will destroy you. Do you understand me?"  
  
Harry looked up at him and screamed, "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU HURT HIM LIKE THAT?! I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING HIM!"  
  
"Then I guess I shall persuade you otherwise." He said as he gave Draco another kick.  
  
"STOP!! YOU'LL KILL HIM!"  
  
Harry struggled with all his might and unexpectedly broke free of his binds. He turned around and grabbed his wand, shouting "EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
It hit Lucius and made him tumble over backwards, and onto his back.  
  
He muttered the same body binding curse on Lucius and ran to Draco's side.  
  
"Draco, baby are you ok? Answer me! Wake up and show me that you are all right." Harry was clutching the lifeless Draco in his arms. He sobbed and turned to Lucius.  
  
He looked at the man in front of him and burst out in tears. Looking back at Draco, he made his choice. He took his wand, pointed it at Lucius, and said it. "Avada Kedavra."  
  
He turned back to Draco. He looked around and finally realized where they were. It was a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, near a small pond that Harry and Draco used to sit by.  
  
Gathering his bearings, he picked up Draco's limp body and ran toward the castle.  
  
"Please be ok. Don't die on me, please. I need you. I love you." He kept repeating things like this as he ran.  
  
He finally made it out of the forest and he ran towards Hagrid's hut, knowing that the half giant would be there.  
  
He threw open the door and Hagrid jumped.  
  
"Hagrid! Help me get him to the Infirmary! I can't carry him anymore."  
  
"What 'appened, 'Harry?" he asked.  
  
"He's hurt. Come on!"  
  
Hagrid took Draco from Harry's arms and they began running to the castle.  
  
Pushing open the doors, they noticed that no one was in the hall. Dumbledore must have kept them all in the Great Hall.  
  
About half way there, they ran right into Snape.  
  
"Potter! Where the hell did you go?"  
  
Harry and Hagrid just ran past him, and he followed.  
  
They pushed open the doors of the Infirmary and Madame Pomfrey bolted towards them.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"I don't know! I was stuck in a body bind. I couldn't see. It was his father. Please help him."  
  
"I'll do what I can, put him on the bed."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Madame Pomfrey had eventually kicked him out of the Infirmary and he headed to the Great Hall.  
  
He pushed open the doors and saw the whole student body staring at him. Blaise, Pansy, and Hermione jumped up and ran to him.  
  
"Harry! What happened? Where is Draco?" Pansy asked, deathly afraid.  
  
Hermione scowled at her, realizing only after she did it that she shouldn't be picking an argument with one of Harry's new friends.  
  
"Infirmary" was all he answered them.  
  
Pansy pulled him into a hug, and smoothed the back of his hair.  
  
"Let's go down to the common room." She suggested.  
  
Hermione was unsure whether or not they meant for her to come, so she hesitated.  
  
Pansy looked at her and smiled, motioning for her to follow.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ron smirked to himself. Part one worked perfectly. Now all he had to do was complete the bigger picture. Draco had been humiliated by his father, and now all he had to do was destroy that baby, then Draco himself.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Hey, don't worry, Harry. Draco will be fine, you know he's a fighter. He never would settle for dying."  
  
"BLAISE!" Pansy screamed at him.  
  
"What?" he asked, putting his arm around her. "I'm serious."  
  
"We need to talk." She said, pulling him away from Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Pansy, what is it?" he asked, trying to kiss her neck.  
  
"Blaise, it's over. All you care about is sex and I'm sick and tired of you pretending to care about Draco. I can't take this anymore. You never loved me. You loved him. And you used me to get close to him. It is OVER!"  
  
She turned around and left him there, gaping like an idiot.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
It was dark. Harry looked around and saw that he was lying next to Draco in their bed.  
  
He turned over and wrapped an arm around him.  
  
He pulled back in shock. The body was stone cold!  
  
He rolled Draco over and pulled back off the bed.  
  
Draco's face was covered in dry blood.  
  
Harry looked at his hands and screamed at the blood that was also covering them.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Harry! Harry, wake up!"  
  
Harry was thrashing about on Pansy's bed and he gasped and flung himself into a sitting position.  
  
He grabbed for Hermione and Pansy and pulled them to him.  
  
"Harry, it was only a dream. Everything's alright. I promise." Pansy soothed him.  
  
"Here, drink this. It will help you sleep and it won't let you dream." Hermione said, handing him a sleeping drought.  
  
When he was fast asleep again, Hermione turned to Pansy.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I judged you the way I did. You are a good person. Please forgive me." Hermione said to her.  
  
"Hey, everyone makes mistakes. I forgive you. Friends?" she held out her hand.  
  
"Friends." Hermione said, taking it.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Dracona: What do you think?  
  
Draco: Why do I always get hurt?  
  
Harry: Cause then I get to cuddle you more.  
  
Draco: Oh yeah  
  
Dracona: So what do you all think about Hermione and Pansy being friends? I want some input on that. PLEASE!!  
  
Draco: Really, she wants to know whether or not to put them in a relationsh...  
  
Dracona: ~smacks hand over Draco's mouth~ shhhhhhh you idiot.  
  
Harry: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. waking up

Dracona: Thank you all for reviewing. I love getting reviews.  
  
Draco: Yeah. Giving her reviews makes her be nice to me.  
  
Harry: ~grabs Draco and pulls him into a closet~  
  
Dracona: Heheh. I slipped a lust enhancer in his juice. MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The next day seemed to last forever to Harry.  
  
When he woke up he went to the infirmary to see Draco. Madame Pomfrey told him that Draco couldn't be disturbed and that he would be able to see him later that evening.  
  
He sulked back down to the dungeons, where he had told Hermione and Pansy to wait for him. They were going to all three go to Hogsmeade to relax.  
  
Of course, he knew he wouldn't be able to relax.  
  
There was no way he could relax while his Draco was hurt.  
  
It was a nice day, however. So all three of them decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer.  
  
"Harry, I just know Draco is going to be all right. Please cheer up." Pansy said to him, taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.  
  
"Pansy, what if the baby dies?" Harry sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back. "Shhhh. It's going to be ok, Harry. Draco's strong and I'm sure the baby is too."  
  
They sat down at a table, and waited for Harry to calm again.  
  
They all ordered their Butterbeer and drank them in silence.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here today." Hermione said, glancing up at Harry's grief-stricken face.  
  
"I want my Draco." He said, in a defeated tone.  
  
They paid their bill and left back for the school.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Draco opened his eyes, slowly.  
  
'Where am I?' he thought to himself. He tried to turn his head, only to find that it brought extreme pain to do so.  
  
He gasped. 'My baby!' He thought rapidly to himself.  
  
He tried to move his hands to his rounded belly, only find that moving at all wasn't a good idea.  
  
He screamed at the pain it caused.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came running in. she hurriedly grabbed a potion and forced it down his throat.  
  
He slowly felt the pain begin to numb itself out, and he looked at Madame Pomfrey in gratitude.  
  
"Shhh, you're all right, Draco dearest. Just relax. Everything is ok."  
  
"My baby." He choked out, looking at her franticly.  
  
"Shhhh. You're baby is just fine. You, however, are not. You need to be still. You have countless bruised muscles and some bruised bones. Nothing is broken, thankfully. You're just really sore."  
  
"I want my Harry." he cried.  
  
"I'll send for him, alright?"  
  
"Please?" he begged her, feeling the numbing potion work throughout his entire body.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"HARRY!!"  
  
Harry looked up to see Seamus running straight towards him and the others.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey has been looking all over for you. She needs you in the Infirmary."  
  
Harry, Hermione and Pansy all began running to the infirmary as fast as they could.  
  
Harry, however seemed to have gained a miraculous burst of speed and left them far behind. He slammed open the infirmary doors and ran in, panting desperately.  
  
"Harry! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you. Draco is awake and he wants to see you."  
  
She took him by the arm and dragged him into the dark room. Harry looked at the sight in front of him and a tear fell down his cheek.  
  
Draco was badly bruised everywhere. His cheeks were a beep purplish colour. His breathing was shallow.  
  
Harry walked closer. "Draco?" He whispered.  
  
"Harry!" He heard Draco call, quietly yet desperately.  
  
Harry quickly closed the distance between them and leaned over the bed. He was unsure of what to say, so he wiped the hair from Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco smiled and tried to nuzzle into Harry's hand.  
  
Harry lightly moved his hand to caress Draco's cheek, running his thumb along his bottom lip.  
  
Draco lightly kissed it and shivered. Harry bent down and kissed him as softly as he could.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco." He said into the kiss.  
  
Draco forced his hands up to Harry's hair and held his face. "This is not your fault, Harry. I'd do it again anytime for you. I love you."  
  
A single tear fell from Harry's eyes and landed on Draco's cheek. "I love you too."  
  
"You should sleep. You look tired." Harry said, kissing Draco once more.  
  
Draco looked up at him and smiled. "I am tired. I've been waiting for you forever."  
  
"Sleep, my beautiful Draco."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Dracona: Sorry that it's so short. But I ran out of ideas for this chappy. Lol. Harry and Draco are still in the closet. I bet Draco's bum is really hurting by now. Lol. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	16. I'm awake

Dracona: Heh...It's been awhile. Sorry. I've been busy.  
  
Harry: Yeah, slipping us lust enhancers.  
  
Dracona: YOU NEEDED IT!!!!!  
  
Draco: Since when?  
  
Dracona: Heh! On with the story.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Harry walked out of the room and sat down, to wait for Hermione and Pansy. They arrived a few minutes later.  
  
"Harry! How is Draco?" Pansy asked him, worriedly.  
  
"He's asleep again." He had his head between his knees.  
  
"Is the baby ok?"  
  
Harry smiled and looked up at them. "The baby is just fine."  
  
Harry pulled them both in for a bone crunching hug.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"NO!! That wasn't supposed to HAPPEN!!" Ron screamed at the wall, throwing things around as he paced back and forth. "How could Harry have killed Lucius? I need another plan, but what?"  
  
He sat down and put his head in his hands. "They'll get what's coming to them. I'll make sure of that."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The next day was rainy. The thunder storm was raging outside as the students hustled around trying to find a way to amuse themselves indoors.  
  
Harry was up in his room reading a book on parenting as he listened to the rain pitter against his window.  
  
He sighed. This was going to be very difficult. Suddenly, raising this baby, while staying in school, didn't sound like a very good idea.  
  
The book said that the baby would most likely sleep during the day, while they were in class. That, in itself, was a good thing, but then again, it meant it would be awake all night, while they were trying to get some sleep.  
  
He fell backwards onto the bed and sighed. He wanted to curl up in a ball and hide somewhere. But then again, he was a tad bit excited.  
  
He was going to be a father. And to his fiancé's baby.  
  
That was the best situation he could really be in, if you really think about it. He would graduate from school and get a job, then start supporting for his family. Plus, Dumbledore had given them permission to stay in the castle for free room and board.  
  
Draco could take over Snape's job, as he wanted to do, and Snape could train him. He could be a student teacher. If he did that, he could take care of the baby during the day.  
  
Harry wanted to either go into the Ministry, or be a teacher at Hogwarts. So far, a teacher was his best bet. The Ministry didn't look well upon teenage parents, claiming it to be a clear sign of irresponsibility.  
  
He supposed either would do. And if he worked as a teacher he could stay close to Draco and his baby all the time.  
  
That was a big plus. A really big plus. He really loved Draco, and wanted to be close to him.  
  
He sighed again as he got up and began the 10 minute walk to the Hospital Wing.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"He's going to be released this afternoon, Harry. He's doing much better" Madame Pomfrey said, looking at the slightly flustered Harry Potter. He had gotten a bit anxious and began running his way there.  
  
"Can I go see him?"  
  
"Oh, of course you can. He's been asking for you all morning. Wants to snuggle you, I believe he said. Watch his bruises, and NO sex!" she warned.  
  
Harry blushed at her last statement and went into his room.  
  
Draco immediately sensed Harry's presence and happily squeaked, and propelled himself up into Harry's open arms.  
  
"I missed you, Harry." Draco said, nuzzling his head into the crook of Harry's neck.  
  
"I missed you too, more than you will ever know. I was so worried about you." He whispered into Draco's ear. He pulled him slightly closer.  
  
"Harry, I'm three months now. We only have six left to wait. I'm so nervous about being a... mother... I guess that's what it would make me." Draco had a quizzical look upon his face, as if he were thinking really hard on if he were going to be a father or a mother.  
  
"You're so cute, when you're confused like that, Draco." Harry said.  
  
Draco nodded and let himself fall back onto the bed. He took Harry's hand and began to pull him down next to him.  
  
Harry took the hint and lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling his head onto his chest. He let one hand rest in Draco's hair, the other on their baby.  
  
Draco nuzzled into the warmth that was his lover and breathed in the scent that was so familiar to him.  
  
"I love you, Harry"  
  
"I love you too, Draco"  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Colin Creevey was in charge of the school's newspaper and year book. He though, it was about time he got his picture of Hogwarts' most talked about couple. After all, there was a 'coulples' section in the yearbook.  
  
He knew that they were both currently in the hospital wing, so he stole his way there and made a quick stop at the Gryffindor tower to grab his camera.  
  
The rest of the way was crowded with people pushing and shoving through the halls.  
  
At last, he thought, I finally made it! He pushed open the door and snuck inside. He glanced at the doors and just picked one to look in first.  
  
Apparently, he chose right, the famous couple were asleep, and all snuggled up together. He snapped a few pictures and then promptly to get them developed.  
  
He couldn't wait to show off these pictures. They were cute, if only those two were a guy and a girl, or even some girl with a girlfriend. But the idea of a boy with another boy almost made him sick.  
  
All sweaty and bothered, he began to develop his films.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Dracona: Sorry it took so long!  
  
Draco: Sure she is. ~sarcastic~  
  
Harry: lol  
  
Dracona: OHHHH I"LL GET YOU LITTLE BRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco: ~runs and hides~ 


	17. Hermione has a crush!

Dracona: Whoo! Sorry this took so long. I've been a little busy. I really really apologise for the delay. I LOVE ALL OF YOU READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco: snickers, and says, in a kiddish voice If you love 'em so much why don't you marry them?  
  
Dracona: glares  
  
Draco yawned and snuggled deeper into the body next to him, inhaling his lover's scent. He turned, and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and yawned again.  
  
Harry awoke at this movement and kissed the top of Draco's head. He heard him sigh in contentment, and he smiled. Life was perfect. He had his fiancé, child, and his home. This was what he had always wanted.  
  
"I love you." Draco murmured, quietly. It was obvious that he was trying to fall back into the realm of dreams.  
  
Harry hugged him tighter, "I love you, too. I always will. Forever. I could never not love you."  
  
He looked down, only to see that Draco had once again drifted back into slumber.  
  
He sighed, and looked at the door. Everything was going great. He was so happy with his family. He looked back to Draco and carefully slid him onto the bed, so as not to wake him. He pulled the covers up over him and kissed his forehead, before whispering an "I love you."  
  
He turned and walked out the door.  
  
Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was sitting in the corner, and she jumped up to run and hug him.  
  
"Harry! Is Draco feeling any better? I hope so. Pansy and I were so worried."  
  
"Draco is doing much better. I'm so glad. I was so worried about him. I thought he was going to die, you know. I thought I would lose my love. I was so scared."  
  
"I know. Harry, don't worry. Madame Pomfrey will take good care of Draco. We all know it."  
  
"Oh! Harry, I almost forgot... look at the school paper. You and Draco are in it. See? On the "cute couples" segment."  
  
She handed a copy of the paper to Harry who flipped it to page 12. He looked across the page and saw the picture of himself and Draco. Cuddled together in the Hospital Wing, asleep. He smiled as he saw the picture of himself yawn, and pull Draco closer to him. 'God, I love him. I can't believe we actually made it in the paper.' He made a mental note to thank Colin, later.  
  
"Hermione, I'm gonna go and show this to Draco. Do you want to find Pansy and bring her up to see him? I know she has been wanting to see him."  
  
"Sure thing, Harry. I'll get her."  
  
Harry watched Hermione walk off towards the Slytherin dungeon and smiled at his friend. Things were staring to look much better.  
  
Ron glared at Harry as he passed him. This was NOT the way things were supposed to work. Draco was supposed to be DEAD!! As was that stupid baby inside of him.  
  
How in the seven Hells did Harry manage to kill Lucius Malfoy? Ron furiously crumbled up a bit of parchment and threw it against the wall. Harry was supposed to be his! He would do anything it took to get Draco away from Harry.  
  
He had to think up a better plan. If Lucius couldn't do it, he'd find someone, or something that could. There was no doubt in his mind that something could take down the famous Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione bounded through the dungeons, making her way to the Slytherin common room. Her mind wandered into thoughts about how it was that she was so excited about seeing Pansy. She had never liked Pansy before, and now, the thought of seeing the other witch filled her with excitement and joy.  
  
She rounded a corner and almost giggled at the fact that she was skipping through the Slytherin dungeons. All to see Pansy Parkinson. She sighed happily and continued her trek to the common room.  
  
She glanced up at the common room guardian and happily said the password. The door opened and she bounded in through the door, her eyes searching the room for her Pansy.  
  
Wait...her Pansy? She shook her head. When had THAT happened? She shook the thought out of her head and decided that it was just a mental error. At least, that's what she hoped it was.  
  
She saw Pansy sitting on a couch on the other side of the room. She was reading a book, and Hermione wondered what book it was. She began walking closer, and realized that Pansy was reading a muggle book.  
  
A muggle book? She glanced at the title. "Rainbow High." She had read that once. It was a good book. A book about teenage boys who went through their senior year in high school, gay. It was one of her favourites.  
  
She casually sat down next to Pansy and saw her glance to see who she was. She smiled at Hermione and Hermione felt her face flush.  
  
"Something the matter, Hermione?" Pansy asked her, looking worried.  
  
"No, nothing Pansy. Harry sent me down here to see if you wanted to go and see Draco. Apparently, he's doing much better and we can go and see him now. Do you want to come with me and see him?" She asked, looking forward to spending time with Pansy.  
  
"Sounds like fun... Can we go now?"  
  
Hermione nodded and grabbed Pansy's hand. She stood and tugged her out the door.  
  
Harry sat down on the hospital bed next to Draco, who was smiling up at him. He had a hand resting on the mound that was Draco's stomach, and he was rubbing it, slowly. Draco had a hand resting on top of Harry's and he was practically glowing with happiness.  
  
"I love you, Harry Potter. I really do." Draco said, lightly squeezing Harry's hand.  
  
"I love you too, Draco Malfoy." Harry said.  
  
Dracona: Again, Sorry for the delay. I really really am! I have been soooooooooooo busy lately.  
  
Draco: Yup. Her sister did something dumb.  
  
Harry: Draco, be nice. You know that she loves her sister and is very worried about her.  
  
Draco: but Harry! pouts In a babyish voice I wuv you, Harry.  
  
Dracona: Ya... I'll try to post again soon, but I may be busy trying to get my little sister out of the Psych ward. I'll try really hard though. I promise. I LOVE ALL YOU FAITHFUL READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. This presents a problom

Dracona: Yay!! Here's the next chappie!!!  
  
Draco: Yep. The next chapter. shudders  
  
Harry: is rubbing Draco's butt  
  
Dracona: Uh.... NOT IN FRONT OF THE READERS!!!! shoves them in a closet.   
  
Heh... yeah. On with the story. mumbles under breath horny bastards.  
  
It had been a month since Draco had left the Infirmary. He was now 3 months pregnant, and his lean form was showing the growing baby inside greatly. He was worried though. He shouldn't be this big, should he?  
  
He and Harry were sitting in the Quidditch stands, along with the whole school, to see the Ravenclaw VS Slytherin game. Draco was of course cheering for Slytherin, but to Harry it sounded half hearted. Something was on Draco's mind and Harry knew it.  
  
Draco cheered as the Slytherin chasers scored a goal. Harry had his arms wrapped around Draco, and Draco had his head resting against Harry's chest. They were sitting with the Gryffindors, like they usually did, Pansy was with them.  
  
Harry had noticed that Hermione and Pansy were getting close. They ate together, went to the bathroom together, sat together in class, Hell, they even snuck into each other's rooms at night to sleep sometimes.  
  
Harry inwardly laughed at the two girls. It was funny, how they acted so much like Harry and Draco do now. Harry pulled Draco closer to him.  
  
He whispered, "I love you," into Draco's ear, and he felt Draco lean into him and squeeze his hand. The new Slytherin seeker's name was Sean Reskinertia. He was no where near as good as Draco was. He was slower then Draco and he had missed the seeing the snitch twice already. Harry had seen it, from the stands, Draco had too. Both seekers had missed it already.  
  
Slytherin was winning by a landslide. The score was Ravenclaw 0 Slytherin 160. Suddenly, the seekers shot off, after the snitch. Harry and Draco both stood to watch the 2 seekers and Draco cursed when the Ravenclaw seeker shot ahead of Sean and caught the snitch.  
  
The game was over, Slytherin were ahead by 10. Draco sighed a breath of relief and they began walking out of the stands. Hermione and Pansy were behind them, giggling about something or another.  
  
They walked into the school and decided to have some nice alone/snuggle time. They bid Hermione and Pansy goodbye and walked toward their room.  
  
Ron had been pretty much dormant, this last month. He wanted everyone to be caught off guard by his next attempt to slay his beloved's beloved. He would have Harry one way or the other. He swore to the very forces that gave him magical powers.  
  
He had thought of the shock he had felt when Harry had kissed Draco. He could have dealt with it if it were any other person Harry had been in love with. But Draco Malfoy? That was just too much. He would not let Harry mix himself up with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Lucius Malfoy couldn't defeat their bonds. He had to find someone who could. He had to tear Harry away from Draco. He would find some way. There had to be a way to get Harry to love him.  
  
It was the only thing he ever asked for. And by Merlin, he was going to get Harry even if he had to kill to do it.  
  
Draco and Harry tossed open the door to their room and laughed until they made it through the door. Draco closed it, with a sexy smirk on his face and ran to Harry, pushing him back onto the couch. He kissed him passionately and then looked into Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry reached up and smoothed the hair on the top of Draco's head. He watched in pure happiness as Draco laid his head on Harry's chest. They snuggled up like this, and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, kissing the top of his head.  
  
Draco nuzzled his nose into Harry's chest and sighed, happily. He breathed in the scent of his lover, and thought about how lucky he was that Harry loved him.  
  
His thoughts drifted back through the years when they had been fooling around. He had insisted on a physical relationship, nothing more or less. All he was interested in was sex, and that's what he got. He thought about when they had stopped jumping to sex and began to enjoy each others company. It was around the fifth month after they had started. Soon after that, the sex all but stopped. They would kiss, hug, even snuggle. They hardly ever had sex anymore. Sometimes, one would owl the other in the middle of the night, begging to see the other. And they would always go to each other for comfort.  
  
Draco smiled at the memories and he realized that he had loved Harry for a long time. Harry had him wrapped around his finger, and he had Harry wrapped around his. He sat up a little, and looked down at Harry.  
  
"Harry?" He asked. It looked like Harry was asleep, so he didn't want to disturb him.  
  
Harry mumbled something and Draco stood. He was hungry. He quickly wrote a note to Harry, telling him he would be back and quietly walked out the door.  
  
He walked down the twisted hallways, humming a tune to himself. He was thinking of Harry, and their baby, and how they would live their whole lives together.  
  
He turned a corner, and ran into someone, jarring him out of his thoughts. He looked up, and red headed Ron Weasley smirking down at him.  
  
"Well well. If it isn't Darling Draco. I've got plans for you." With that, he cursed Draco with a body bind, and drug him off into...some room.  
  
Dracona: WOW!! I know it's kinda short, but ya know how it is.  
  
Harry: Is my Draco gonna be ok?!  
  
Draco: Yeah! Am I gonna be ok?  
  
Dracona: Not telling. Harry, take care of you guy's puppy!  
  
Draco: cuddles puppy NO!! Harry, snuggle me!  
  
Harry: takes Draco to go snuggle  
  
Dracona: PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
